Flight
by ALEO
Summary: Sometimes a criminal isn’t an enemy and cops aren’t friends. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Numb3rs: Flight

**Numb3rs: Flight**

**Disclaimer** – I don't own them, I just borrowed them. Numb3rs and its characters are the property of those that created them. No copyright infringement intended. No financial reward gained. All real organisations are used in a fictional sense. Original characters and the storyline are mine however.

**_Sometimes a criminal isn't an enemy and cops aren't friends._**

_A/N: This takes place before the end of Season 4 – the last few episodes haven't been aired in Australia yet so everything is status quo as per mid-season._

CHAPTER ONE

-1110-1111-10111-

Finally, after a flash of light in his skull, everything stopped; the violent jolts, the horrendous noise and all movement. The relief to his battered senses and body was overwhelming and his mind escaped to embellished memory.

-101-1-10010-1100-1001-101-10010-

In the FBI Field Office in Albuquerque, New Mexico, an agent could be heard arguing into a telephone handset. "Well there has to be someone available to get this witness to LA." There was a pause. "You can't tell me that we are unable to spare just one agent. I know we have the op on tomorrow but we've arrested the witness and the judge has demanded we have him in court by morning. … I'll keep trying, perhaps we can recall someone from leave. I'll get back to you." The handset slammed down.

Frustrated the agent headed into the break room to make a much needed coffee. She sat at a table wondering who she could call that _A_, wouldn't bite her head off and _B_, would actually come in to baby sit the witness on the flight to Los Angeles. She looked up as an agent walked in dropping some folders on a table. She didn't immediately recognise him as he fixed himself a coffee. He looked over at her feeling her eyes on him and smiled. Now she recognised him, the smile that completely changed his face and lit up a room she'd seen only once before about four, no nearly five years ago. She could now put a name to the agent.

"Agent Eppes," she began, waving at him to join her. She'd heard that an agent was coming back for a court case but not who. "Sally Fletcher. You probably don't remember me, sir. I was kind of green when you left."

Don Eppes took the offered seat in the otherwise vacant room and looked the younger woman over. She was right, he didn't really recognise her directly but the name did ring a bell. He'd always made a point when he was running this office as the SAC to interview all the new agents transferred in. She had come from the academy to do her training year there. Thinking back hard on it he remembered a quick talk as he welcomed her to the office. Her report from the academy had been glowing and he'd been just as impressed with the young woman. It was only a few weeks later that he put in for the compassionate transfer back to LA so he never really got to see her in action.

"Agent Fletcher." He greeted.

"Sally please."

"Sally." He acknowledged as he sipped at his coffee. She looked like she'd been having a hectic morning. "So you've been assigned here permanently?"

"Yes sir." She stopped as she pondered whether she should inquire after his family. She remembered he had left due to some family illness, cancer or something that was terminal, and didn't want to drag up a painful memory. Plus the man was a legend, what did she have to talk to him about? "How's the trial going?"

"All done." He was a little disappointed actually. He'd flown back in yesterday, spent some time getting the witnesses sorted out before having a few beers with some of the agents he'd known years ago. When he'd got to court this morning Hanson had changed his plea to guilty and that was that. Don had waited for the sentence to be handed down before heading back to the office to attend to all the paperwork for the witness expenses.

_All done?_ Sally repeated to herself. _Then that meant_… Eagerly she leant forward. "When are you heading back to LA?"

The senior agent looked up at her with one eyebrow raised. "Tomorrow."

"Commercial?"

Now he was definitely looking at her in suspicion. He hesitated a moment before answering. "Yes. Why?"

Sally was the one who hesitated as he waited. _Should she?_ It was a gift wrapped solution to her problem. Why she'd been saddled with this mess in the first place was a mystery which didn't change the fact that she just had to deal with it. But Agent Eppes was such a senior agent, demotion by choice notwithstanding, and this was a milk run. Then again, from what she'd heard on the grapevine he didn't mind getting in and getting on with the job. He wasn't one to sit back in an office when he had the choice. She had nothing to loose. "How would you like to avoid the hassles at the airport and take a corporate aircraft tonight instead?"

Don for his part gave it serious consideration despite knowing that there was a catch. The tightened security on all commercial aircraft made it a nightmare to carry a firearm onto a plane and even carrying it in a lockbox was not easy. That aside the check-in process was so much easier on a FBI flight anyway, easy in, easy out at the other end. No lengthy security checks that even an FBI badge couldn't get around on a commercial carrier. Flying back tonight was also a bonus, one less night in hotel room. He'd had well and truly enough of those back in his fugitive recovery days. But before he committed he had to know. "What's the catch?"

"I have a witness in custody. He has to be in court in LA tomorrow. I've got the plane, I've got the body but I don't have an escort because everyone is committed to the op we have running first thing."

He frowned as he picked out the important information. "In custody?"

"A reluctant witness." Sally clarified.

"Oh."

She figured the next likely question and answered it before it was asked. "He's non-violent. Scott Nelson, a low level felon who was given immunity on known offences if he testified at this trial. He then failed to show up for a meeting with the prosecutor a day before the trial so the judge issued a warrant. We picked him up this morning and contacted the court. The judge wants him in his court by 9am tomorrow morning. The matter has been held over until then."

"And without him they are going to dismiss the charges." Don filled in. The younger agent's expression showed he was correct. "What is the trial?"

"It's a corruption and murder trial. The defendant is a Los Angeles police detective, a Sergeant Samuel Waters."

Don grimaced. Matters involving crooked cops were always messy. He ran the name though his mind. "Don't know him. I guess that also explains why we got the detail."

He'd hit the nail on the head. Normally such an extradition would be carried out by police from the jurisdiction that issued the warrant. However, as this was a trial of a corrupt and murderous LA cop it was not prudent to have LA police escort the witness. The FBI was a safe alternative. Her boss had authorised the use of an FBI aircraft, probably in the spirit of inter-agency cooperation, which now gave her a carrot to dangle in front of Agent Eppes. "Can you do it?"

"When do you need him to leave by?"

"If you get off the ground by 5pm you will be landing at around 7pm Los Angeles time. I've already got someone from your office ready to meet the plane and take custody of Nelson for the night."

Don glanced over at the pile of paperwork waiting for him. A few swift calculations, factoring in time to pack up his stuff at the hotel and check out, brought him to the conclusion that the timing was perfect. He would be at home in LA tonight. "Agent Fletcher, you got yourself a babysitter."

"Great." Sally felt a weight lift off her shoulders. "I'll get things organised."

Don watched as the young agent headed off obviously relieved. He downed the last of his coffee, wishing he'd bought a real one at the coffee shop at the corner on his way in. Collecting his files he went in search of a vacant computer terminal.

Right on 5pm he followed the witness, Scott Nelson onto the small plane waiting at the side of the terminal at Albuquerque's airport. They had the eight seat aircraft all to themselves, not counting the pilot. For a reluctant witness Nelson was remarkably compliant, obeying every instruction alleviating the need for handcuffs. The man appeared to be uneasy but failed to set off any of Don's internal alarms.

The pilot introduced himself as Andrew as Don directed Nelson to a seat and to buckle up. Andrew gave a quick safety briefing after securing the door with its integral fold out ladder. The pilot went into the cockpit and Don couldn't help but watch what the fifty-plus year old man was doing. When he drove somewhere his life was in his own hands, in an aircraft he had to rely on someone else to get him from point A to point B in safety.

"I would never have suspected you to be a nervous flier." Nelson said affably.

The agent glanced back at the witness. "Not so much nervous as would prefer to be the one driving." He admitted honestly after a moment.

The witness was a pleasant man in his mid-forties but with an athletic build reminding Don of an older Colby, more like King from the FBI SWAT team. If Nelson hadn't been a felon he would have quite liked the man. Though they hadn't had much time on the drive from the FBI building to the airport for conversation he'd already formed that impression.

"You want to be in control of your own destiny."

There were two meanings behind that statement, coming as it did from an unwilling passenger. Don was not going to discuss the case, not that he knew anything about it anyway. The plane started taxiing. "I see what you're getting at. But look at it from my angle, I'm from LA and have to head back for work, you are required in LA by the court. So here we are, both heading to LA with our destinies controlled by outside forces."

Nelson tipped his head. "A philosopher. I never expected that in a fed either."

"Yeah well, takes all sorts to be a fed."

The smile disappeared from Nelson's face as he turned toward the window watching the tarmac roll by. "As long as you're straight I don't care."

"I get that you are worried," Don started, feeling that something was needed to allay the other man's concerns. "The LAPD are not going to have access to you, we've been assigned to protect you and ensure your appearance in court tomorrow."

"Yeah, but you just said you were from LA." Nelson turned back to face the agent. He looked him over appraisingly for a moment. "How do I know you aren't on that cop's side?"

"I don't know anything about the case, or about him. I've never even met the man that I know of." He had to add the rider, there were so many LAPD officers he'd met over the years that he didn't know the names of that Waters could easily be one of them.

Nelson gave him another penetrating look before sitting back. "I'm sorry. I've not heard anything to suggest that he has made any deals with the feds but you've got to admit the coincidence is strong."

"What coincidence? That I'm from LA and I happen to be heading back home just when they arrest you?" Don thought it a bit of stretch but then Nelson probably had reason to be a little paranoid when the man was involved with crooked cops. "You think this detective has the pull to make someone plead guilty in court here in Albuquerque just so I can get on a plane with you?"

A wan smile. "Put like that it does seem a bit farfetched. No offence, Agent Eppes."

"None taken." Don settled back as the plane started its run down the airstrip.

The takeoff was smooth and the climb reasonably steep. Don felt the wheels retract with gentle thuds beneath him. The plane banked to the north slightly before it levelled out and the climb eased. To distract himself Don peered out the window at the desert rolling by below; it had taken only a minute or two to leave Albuquerque behind. The flight was slower than he was used to, not being a larger and faster commercial aircraft, which gave him more time to appreciate the vista. Normally he would read a book or more often a case file but he couldn't afford to become absorbed as he had to keep an eye on his charge, there was no barrier between the cockpit and the cabin.

Suddenly there was a change, the plane started to descend and banked sharply to the right. It corrected violently but continued descending. Don and Nelson looked at each other in alarm. The agent held up his hand ordering the witness to stay put as he struggled with his seatbelt. Freeing himself Don moved forwards to the narrow entrance to the cockpit. He braced himself and leant forward into the small space.

Andrew was slumped forwards over the controls, his face screwed up in agony. The pilot abruptly straightened and forced himself back, taking hold of the yoke and trying to pull the plane up. Beads of sweat stood out on his deathly pale face. Don noted a bluish tinge to the man's lips and fingernails. Heart attack, the signs were classic. The pilot's lips moved and Don barely made out the word 'Mayday', the pilot was trying to call it in. A shaking hand released the yoke to push a button on the instrument panel before returning to the controls.

"Andrew." There was no response. Don reached out a hand and took the pilots shoulder. "Andrew."

The stricken man turned his head briefly.

"Can I help?" Don asked.

"Sit. … Brace. … Trying to land. … Nothing you can do." Andrew gasped out. He fought the controls and himself. "Sorry."

He had to trust that the pilot would do his best as there was simply nothing else he could do. He staggered back to his seat and did the seatbelt up as tightly as he could. Don explained the situation to Nelson and they both leant forwards over their knees to brace for impact. Don briefly considered whether or not to use his cell to call in that they were in trouble but decided against it, there was no time for his phone to be turned on and acquire a network. The mountainous ground he'd seen through the windscreen was too close already. Besides this was probably not the best time to risk the radiation from his phone interfering with the plane's controls. Hopefully the button he'd seen the pilot press was the transponder alert, the pilot's gasped out distress call may not have been received.

He wanted to take a look out the window to see how much time they had left but knew it was more sensible if he stayed down. The plane's nose suddenly rose and the aircraft shuddered violently a moment later as it almost stalled. The pilot tried to correct, lowering the nose again but a wing dipped and they were falling. Don automatically reached out downwards with his right hand just as they hit.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Numb3rs: Flight

**Numb3rs: Flight**

**Disclaimer** – I don't own them, I just borrowed them. Numb3rs and its characters are the property of those that created them. No copyright infringement intended. No financial reward gained. All real organisations are used in a fictional sense. Original characters and the storyline are mine however.

CHAPTER TWO

-1110-1111-10111-

"Come on." The voice urged. "We have to keep moving."

He took a step and felt pain radiating up his right leg from his knee. That was nothing compared to the fire in his right arm. Wrist, hand and forearm felt like one burning flame. Something was badly wrong with it. The jarring as he half hobbled and was half carried over what seemed to be a rough surface threatened to send him back into the dark. He stumbled and almost fell but a yank on his upper right arm kept him upright, the pain however tipped him over the edge.

"No you don't." The voice admonished. Something smacked him across the face, the sting driving the dark away and replacing it with a stabbing headache.

He stumbled on a little further, knee gaining in strength as the pain seemed to diminish slightly. A sprain he suspected, something he'd done on the baseball field once or twice. He forced his eyes open and in the dim light saw bare ground beneath his feet. Lifting his unaccountably heavy head he saw trees and some brush, a red glow off to one side looked like a sunset. _Hunh?_ It all made no sense. As the shadowy figure beside him guided him around a few rocks he struggled to understand what was happening. It looked like he was in a forest but last he remembered he was in Albuquerque, in the FBI office. _How the hell did he end up here?_

"What-?"

"We have to keep moving." The voice repeated. "Just a little further and you can rest."

"Why-?"

"It's too dangerous to stay there."

"Hurts." He objected.

"I know. I'm going to see what I can do for you in a minute. Nearly there."

He tried to stop moving but the man pulled at him forcing him to continue a little further. They topped a small rise before moving downhill. That was his undoing, he stepped on a loose rock with his good left foot and it rolled out from under him. As he fell he felt the twinge in his ankle that suggested he'd sprained it. Then he hit the ground and his right arm exploded.

It was cool and he was lying on something uncomfortable. Opening his eyes he saw only black. There was a moment of panic as he thought he'd gone blind before he became aware of a silvery glow. He concentrated and a few seconds later recognised trees, the glow was the moonlight from the almost full moon already high in the sky. It was still black immediately overhead but he could look down and out into the forest. He went to sit up and discovered that he was unable to move his right arm. In the process he found that it was throbbing painfully and the attempt had caused stabbing pains to run from his wrist up to his shoulder. _Note to self, don't use right arm_. Using his left arm instead and moving slowly he propped himself up.

His right knee and his left ankle hurt. Plus he seemed to have a fair collection of painful bruises and pulled muscles, not to mention the headache. He remembered moving through the forest in confusion. Still not knowing what was going on he looked around and saw a figure sitting nearby in the glow of a pitiful fire. The light enabled him to see that they were under a rock overhang with the fire and the other man higher up at the rear of the small cave. He had been looking up at the edge of the rock near the entrance when he'd woken. The other man did not seem to be aware that he was awake. He concentrated on what he could see of the man's face as another small twig was fed to the flames. Nelson.

_The plane!_ Everything came back to him. Don suddenly recalled that the pilot was having a heart attack and they were crashing. Correct that, they had crashed. He looked back out the cave entrance down at what he could see of the little valley in the pale light. No wreckage. They must have left the plane behind somewhere. He had no memory of that, all he vaguely remembered was being pulled along somewhat insistently.

His left ankle twinged when he remembered stepping on an unsteady rock. Feeling a restriction on his ankle he saw his tie was wrapped around it like a bandage. That served to remind him of his right arm. He looked down and in the dim glow from the fire he found his right arm was secured against his chest, his suit jacket folded into a makeshift sling. Gingerly he probed with his left hand and involuntarily hissed as his questing fingers reached a swollen area halfway up his forearm. He moved his left hand even more gently and it definitely felt like his right was…

"It's broken, I'm afraid." Nelson suddenly spoke up.

Don's head jerked up to find the witness looking at him from the fire. Don looked the other man over. He had a torn jacket, dried blood on the side of his face and was holding his left leg stretched out in what looked to be an uncomfortable position. As he watched Nelson pulled the leg in and rose stiffly to his feet. He limped over and stopped next to the agent.

"How are you feeling?"

_How did he feel?_ Probing with his left hand at the top of his forehead he found a tender spot. He must have hit the back of the seat in front of him. "Like I've been in a plane crash."

"Yeah, me too." Nelson agreed. "Let me help you over to the fire."

That sounded like a good idea. The early evening air had barely started to cool but he knew it was going to get colder as the night went on, somewhere in the vicinity of 40 degrees Fahrenheit if last night was anything to go by. They would want the heat as the night wore on. He held up his uninjured left arm and with Nelson's assistance made it to the small fire. He found in the process that his right knee was stiff, as was his ankle but both would support him.

"You don't look too bad." Don observed as the other man lowered himself back down.

"Just a twisted knee and this." Nelson waved his hand at his cheek where Don could now see that there was a small gash. "But aside from that I'm okay. Any plane crash you can walk or hobble away from is a good one."

"Roger that." _Wait a minute_. The agent looked around, someone was missing. "Where is the pilot?"

Nelson looked down briefly. "I'm sorry, Agent Eppes. He didn't make it."

"The heart attack."

"The impact." The older man supplied bluntly.

If it hadn't been the one it would have been the other, Don knew. Closing his eyes for a moment Don offered up a prayer for the pilot. Andrew had tried his best to save the plane whist in the throes of a heart attack. That Don and Nelson were alive was testament to the dying man's display of skill.

"Where are we?"

"Somewhere on Mount Taylor I think."

Don recalled that Mount Taylor was just less than 60 miles from Albuquerque as the crow flies. Thinking on the path the plane took after takeoff and the rising terrain he'd seen just before impact he had to agree that it seemed likely they'd ended up somewhere on the mountain's slopes.

Nelson continued. "I've hunted in the area and I'm reasonably sure that's where we are."

Don nodded. He looked out towards the little valley but had lost his night vision now that he was closer to the fire and it was pitch black. "Where is the plane?"

"Over there."

In sudden unease he frowned at the vague wave of the other man's arm in an arc that had covered a good third of the compass. If the man was a hunter he would have a better sense of direction than that. "Why did we come this far from the wreckage?"

"It was dangerous to stay there. There was Avgas everywhere."

That was reasonable Don supposed, as far as it went. Aviation fuel, a kerosene derivative, was flammable but if the plane hadn't exploded whilst they'd lain injured in the wreckage it was unlikely to do so afterwards. They would only have had to move a short distance to ensure their safety. He seemed to recall being forced along a lot further than what he would have thought was warranted.

"How far have we come?"

"About half a mile."

His internal alarm bells were getting louder, as was a distant rhythmic noise just now intruding on his hearing. He turned his face towards the cave entrance and closing his eyes in concentration finally recognised the faint sound, a helicopter. That meant that a search was underway for them, either the pilot had succeeded in getting the alert out or they were overdue. Don looked at his watch at that reminder, seeing that it was just before 9pm which made them well overdue. That they were searching this area meant that either the pilot's call for help had been heard or the transponder had actually been activated. The sound faded as he listened, the machine was hardly close and was moving further away.

He reached for his cell phone and touched an empty spot on his belt. It was gone, easily knocked off in the crash but somehow he didn't believe that. The agent carefully looked over at Nelson as he awkwardly reached around his belt to his right side. His fingers found nothing as his eyes found what he was looking for. There was a dark blotch on Nelson's right hip that had until now been hidden by his jacket. The older man saw where he was looking and turned slightly allowing the firelight to fall better on his side beneath his open jacket. Nelson was wearing Don's gun and holster, the missing cell phone was clipped to the belt just in front of the weapon.

Don went still as his mind flashed on a range of scenarios and ramifications. The two men locked eyes for a long moment. Don broke the silence first, deciding to frame his demand as a question. "Can I have that back?"

Nelson pulled his jacket around to cover the weapon before casually feeding another twig into the fire. "I'm sorry, Agent. But I've been given an opportunity that I don't intend to waste."

Don knew the man didn't want to go to California and this was certainly a chance to avoid that. "In that case why didn't you leave me behind? You could have just taken my gun and made a run for it."

"I realise you don't think much of me at the moment but I wasn't going to leave you there for a mountain lion or a black bear to find you."

That stopped him for a moment. Don hadn't thought of the dangerous wildlife in the area. Nelson had failed to mention the coyotes and bobcats that were common throughout New Mexico as well. All were predators and normally not inclined to attack a healthy human unless threatened but with his injuries they were all a serious hazard to him. But he was still suspicious; in his experience offenders didn't take weapons away from law enforcement officers for purely altruistic purposes.

"Is that all?"

Nelson seemed a little offended. "Of course. I could have travelled a lot further without you. You were pretty out of it."

That much Don knew for certain was true, the knock to his head was responsible for that. "And now that you've got me somewhere safe from the wildlife are you going to leave me?"

"No."

Okay, next question to clarify his status. "Will you let me leave if I want to?"

"No."

He'd had to ask despite having no intention of wandering out into the forest in his condition. Moving the fire to the entrance to the cave and keeping it burning would have been a much safer option but he doubted Nelson would go for that either. He decided to push the point.

"Why not? Gets me out of your way."

"If I let you do that I should have just saved myself the trouble and left you in that plane." Nelson said reasonably. He appeared thoughtful for a moment. "To be honest you are partially right, I also have an ulterior motive. I don't want to be found by them."

"I see." The point was somewhat moot anyway. Don listened carefully for the helicopter but it had gone.

The helicopter would have been the first unit involved in the search for the missing aircraft. Ground crews wouldn't be in the area until morning. The helicopter was most likely just conducting an initial sweep for wreckage and survivors using their Forward Looking Infra-Red system. If nothing was detected the search would be suspended until morning. With the cooler temperatures as dawn broke the searchers would have the necessary contrast in temperatures to make the FLIR a viable tool for detecting their body heat with the added bonus of having the visibility to see the ground below. By sheltering in the cave however detection by the FLIR was now highly unlikely even if the machine flew directly overhead. The rock overhang forming the cave mouth was several feet lower than the section with the fire thus preventing the warmer air from flowing outside. Nelson had chosen his bolthole well.

The agent had seen the light flashing on the top of his cell phone indicating that it was on. "You've called someone. Someone you want to find you."

Nelson seemed a little surprised at Don's deduction. He pulled the cell from his belt. He pressed the off button and a few seconds later the phone went dark. "Thanks for the reminder. I suppose they'll be going to try to track us by your GPS chip, from what I hear all you feds have them, so I'll keep this off for now. I've got a friend coming, along with my sons."

Don hid his disappointment realising somewhat belatedly that he shouldn't have mentioned the phone. He'd learnt a couple of things however, that at least three others were on their way to back up Nelson and, "You do know where we are then."

"Didn't take long to get my bearings, remember I've hunted here. I know exactly where we are."

"From what I know of the roads around here it's going to take them a while to get here, especially if they are trying to avoid detection." There were a whole series of roadways and tracks around and up the mountain.

Nelson looked at him sharply. "You've been holding out on me. You know this area."

"I've never been to Mount Taylor but I've looked it over on a map. I was stationed in Albuquerque a few years ago."

"Ever heard of Bosque Spring?"

"No." That was true, he hadn't.

"They are going to meet us there in a few hours. We have a little hike ahead of us. Once it's safe we'll be on our way." He saw Don's pointed glance at his bandaged ankle. His voice took on a harder edge. "No arguing. It's just a couple of miles and I know you're up to it."

"Keeping me with you is just going to make them hunt you all the more." Don warned.

"I'm going to get you to hospital, Agent. Then I'm going to vanish." Nelson explained.

"What about your friend and your sons? When they meet up with us are they going to be happy you're dragging a fed along?"

"I doubt it. But I've told them to expect you, so too bad. Look, Agent, it's my turn for the 'see it from my perspective' argument. If I let you die out here who do you think they are going to blame for it? The crash or me?"

"You, most likely." Don admitted grudgingly. "If they could prove I died after the crash and that I could have survived if you had remained with me."

"Exactly. Well, obviously you don't believe me and that's fine. I can do it the other way as well." Nelson actually sounded reluctant as he brushed back his jacket to expose the holster again and laid his right hand on the butt of the weapon. "I've got the gun. You are going to do what I tell you to do. Clear?"

Once again their eyes locked across the fire. "Clear."

.


	3. Chapter 3

Numb3rs: Flight

**Numb3rs: Flight**

**Disclaimer** – I don't own them, I just borrowed them. Numb3rs and its characters are the property of those that created them. No copyright infringement intended. No financial reward gained. All real organisations are used in a fictional sense. Original characters and the storyline are mine however.

CHAPTER THREE

"Okay, its time to move." The older man declared half an hour or so later. There had been no further sign of the helicopter.

Don stood but hesitated as he wondered whether he should push his luck. "If I don't want to?"

"You want to take me on that's up to you. Just remember that with that busted wing of yours it won't take much for me to get you to change your mind will it?" Nelson said in a very matter-of-fact tone as he touched one finger to Don's right arm still cradled protectively in the makeshift sling.

"I guess not." The light tap had increased the painful throbbing and Nelson hadn't been trying to cause him pain. At the moment it was a more effective threat than the holstered gun.

His position was tenuous. He could try to resist and pay the price, his broken arm was too much of a handicap and too easy for Nelson to use against him. The pain would incapacitate him leaving him at the other man's mercy. If he tried to escape and was actually able to outrun Nelson, something that was highly unlikely with both legs injured, he would be alone in the night forest. His condition would make him easy prey for hungry predators. He had no way of finding a path back to the wreckage or to the nearest roadway. He may have seen a map some years back but without knowing exactly where he was in the first place he had no hope of navigating to a specific location. There was still also the gun when all else failed. Digging his heels in was not an option, he had no choice but to go with Nelson to the rendezvous he'd arranged. So given he had to leave the safety of the cave, he came to the conclusion that it was actually safer, for the moment, to remain in Nelson's company.

"Alright Agent, let's go." Nelson insisted, pointing out to one side where the ground sloped less steeply.

Don limped painfully in the direction indicated concentrating in the dark to try and pick out his path before his eyes fully adjusted to the moonlight. He could see a ridgeline above them and it seemed that was their destination for now. Fortunately the slope here was not too bad and though they were both limping and moving slowly they were definitely making effective progress. That seemed to back up his theoretical knowledge that an injured person in moderate terrain could hike up to a mile or so in an hour depending on the severity of their injuries. Neither Don nor Nelson were too badly injured so they were actually making reasonable time considering.

"If you truly mean me no harm and are going to let me go then I won't cause you any trouble." Don said after they had been moving for a few minutes.

He had pushed the man earlier and now was paying for it as the previously cordial atmosphere between them had shifted more to captor and hostage. It was clear that for a while at least he would have no control over what happened so in that light he would prefer it if they could revert to a less tense relationship. Nelson's response and apparent change of intentions served instead to vindicate his concerns.

"I've already told you that I'm going to try to get you to hospital. I mean that. But believe me, I am going to disappear and if I have to use you to make that happen then that is what I will do." He saw the agent falter momentarily at his words before continuing up the hill. Nelson had used the time whilst waiting to be sure the search had been suspended to think further on his options.

He thought back to when he'd woken up in the wreckage and found the agent deeply unconscious and trapped. Looking forward to the nose of the plane he'd found only a crumpled mass of metal. After limping around to the front of the wreckage a single glance had been more than enough to tell him the status of the pilot. He then checked the terrain around them and after a few minutes recognised the area. Considering the situation Nelson's initial thought was to hike out to the road that he knew wasn't too far away and head down towards the small township several miles away. Perhaps when he got that far he would be able to flag down a car heading back towards Albuquerque. But then he saw fresh bear scat nearby and knew he had no alternative. Despite the unconscious man being a cop and intent on delivering him to LA he couldn't leave him behind without protection. That meant he had to take him with him if he was able to rouse him and dig him free. He was not going to stay and guard him at the wreckage. That was the first place rescuers and other cops would look for them.

The immediate need was to ensure that he had a means of protecting them both from bears and the other predators in the area and that meant the agent's firearm. As he pulled the holstered weapon from the agent's waist the man stirred and mumbled something. Nelson slid the holster over his own belt, familiarising himself with the release, before recovering the man's cell phone. The cell responded when he switched it on allowing him to make a call. Real rescue arranged he got back to work, pulling away the remains of a seat from over the man's legs. He'd checked the agent over and quickly discovered the rapidly growing swelling on the right arm, but fortunately the legs which had been pinned seemed uninjured. The agent mumbled something else and started trying to move. Nelson had pulled him up and was relieved when the semi-conscious agent had cooperated and simply stumbled along wherever he was led. By the time he'd started to question what was going on Nelson had almost reached his goal, the small cave he'd camped in once before.

Then the agent had fallen and was out cold forcing Nelson to carry him the short distance to the cave. From the small stash of dry wood he'd left there after his last visit he'd built a fire and had tended to the man's injuries doing what he'd could, his own had needed no treatment. During that time his resolve had firmed that he was going to meet up with his boys and Jack on the road near Bosque Spring no matter what the agent wanted. The problem had still remained regarding the man's safety and delaying the discovery that Nelson had taken flight.

The agent had woken not long after his decision and the conversation that followed along with his reaction to being disarmed had made it clear that he suspected Nelson of having nefarious intentions towards him. The agent had actually helped him crystallise a plan. He'd not been thinking of the situation in quite that light. His intention had purely been to ensure the other man's safety and his own escape. But he was made to see that whilst the plane crash had presented one opportunity, the agent's now unwilling presence presented a second. With both the weapon and the injured agent in his control Nelson would be able to ensure his continued freedom if any attempt was made to recapture him before he could vanish. He just hoped it wouldn't come to that. He may have been living on what cops considered the wrong side of the law for most of his life but he'd never done anything quite as serious as this.

Shaking off his thoughts as they reached the top of the first ridge he tapped the agent on the shoulder and pointed off to the left towards another ridge. "That way."

"You want to avoid LA this badly?" Don finally queried as he turned and headed up the new slope. Nelson's long silence was disturbing and he wanted to distract him from what were obviously deep thoughts.

"I want to avoid a crooked cop and his friends."

The investigator in Don perked up. "There are others that should be on trial?"

"What do you think?" Nelson scoffed. "Of course there are others, at least two that I know of."

"Who?"

"Nah-uh, Agent." Nelson said from his position a short distance behind. Despite the agent promising to cooperate he wasn't taking any chances, keeping his distance and making the agent move ahead of him. "Not going to tell you what I know."

"Why not? I've already told you I don't know this detective. Remember, I'm not LAPD, I'm FBI."

"You're still a cop. You may be clean, but I don't know who you know so I'm not saying anything."

"Look, tell me what you know." Don insisted. "We can change your status and get you into protective custody or maybe witness protection. Nothing is more closely guarded than the location of a protected witness. There is no way that the LAPD will be able to track you. I won't even be able to find you. You'll be safe."

"That's assuming I even get there or that your lot will care that much about a couple of dirty cops."

"We care about dirty cops, believe me, especially if they are killing. We've taken a few down." Don stopped and turned to face the witness. "Give me my cell and I'll call my boss, we can get this done on the QT." His mind was already running over the possibility of releasing information that Nelson had been killed in the crash further ensuring his safety. For the moment he was even prepared to allow Nelson to keep the gun if it meant the return of his phone and contact with the LA Field Office.

Nelson appeared to give it a few moments consideration but waved his hand pointing back up along the slope. "Keep going. Thanks for the kind offer, but no."

Don opened his mouth to continue his argument but the look on Nelson's face showed that it would be pointless just at the moment. Perhaps once he felt safer he would be more willing to listen to reason. The only difficulty was that time would be when Nelson had his friend and family with him to back his side of the argument against the voice of one lone agent. That, of course, was looking on the positive side that said lone agent wouldn't be summarily removed from the equation when no longer needed. Nelson didn't look the type nor did his history suggest that he was up for taking out a cop or a fed but one could never tell. Even though he was starting to believe Nelson would try to get him to hospital Don also believed that if Nelson became desperate enough then he would be capable of anything, already operating outside what his history had shown likely. The others on the way to meet them were a complete unknown. Clamping his mouth closed he turned and continued his hobble up the hillside.

They had just crested what had turned out to be the last ridge and turned to follow it down towards a valley when the major reason for Don's cooperation manifested itself. The black bear was none too pleased when Don limped around a clump of rocks and practically came face to muzzle with it. The agent hadn't been paying close attention to what was in front of him, thinking instead on his situation when he saw what he'd assumed was a rock suddenly move. Rising up onto its hind legs the bear presented an intimidating image. Don estimated it weighed over 300 pounds. The bear sniffed loudly and made a grunting noise before opening its mouth to show off its impressive teeth that almost glowed in the moonlight. The front paws contained wickedly long and curved claws and were poised ready for action.

Don's natural, instinctive reaction when fronted with a predator bigger and more able than he was to freeze. There was a brief and unequal standoff as each observed the other. Don suddenly felt a warmth as Nelson moved in close behind him, left hand gripping his shoulder. Out of the corner of his eye Don saw the other man slowly raise his right arm aiming the Glock at the bear. The weapon seemed impossibly puny against the animal but Don was confident that the law enforcement ammunition would make even the bear take notice.

"Back up slowly, no sudden movements." Nelson ordered in a low monotone, his breath hot against Don's ear.

"Uh-huh." Don thought the advice was particularly appropriate. He shifted his weight back and slowly slid one foot back a few inches, then the other, the pain in his ankle and knee forgotten. Nelson moved with him keeping the gun up and aimed squarely at the animal threatening them.

"Keep moving back slowly." Nelson encouraged as the bear took a small shambling step towards them. "Be ready to start yelling if I tell you to."

That bit of advice Don was not so sure of. He would have thought that yelling at the bear was more likely to antagonize it than to diffuse the situation. But he had to allow that as a hunter the witness knew what he was talking about. They moved another few feet, reversing Don's course around the outcropping. The bear didn't follow, letting out a few more grunts to see them off. Once well clear of the rocks they stopped and waited, rewarded a moment later with a dull thud as the bear returned to all fours. Long seconds passed and finally there was the welcome noise of the bear heading away from them with one last faint grunt. Don thought the animal sounded satisfied that it had scared them off.

The hand on his shoulder pulled at him and then pushed him in a slightly different direction. He gladly started moving away from the rocks on a tangent from their original course. Despite frequently checking over his right shoulder the bear didn't make a re-appearance. After another couple of hundred yards Don had to stop. He let out a long breath as he slid to the ground with the aid of a handy rock, after checking there were no bears in residence of course.

"That was too close." He commented finally in relief. Dealing with dangerous offenders was one thing, a pissed off bear was something else entirely different. Somehow the FBI Academy had missed a subject; 'Taking Down Wildlife' just wasn't in the curriculum.

"Yeah." Nelson looked back the way they had just come. He was in complete agreement. When he'd seen the agent freeze and then the reason for it he had wondered which way the man would react, panic or remain calm. He'd bet on calm and was not surprised when Agent Eppes had kept his head and followed instructions. Panic could have gotten them both killed. At best if he'd been forced to shoot at the bear the gunshots would have carried on the still night air alerting possible rescuers to their presence.

"Thanks."

Nelson lowered himself to the ground to sit next to the agent, the gun still in his right hand draped over his knee. "You're welcome."

In response to the completely open and honest tone Don looked over at Nelson in speculation. They shared a companionable silence as he considered that perhaps he had misjudged him. Perhaps Nelson truly was concerned with keeping him safe, not just to avoid blame, but because that was the type of man he was.

He suddenly shook his head and turned away. Don had to shut that line of thinking down. The FBI Academy ran other courses, other lessons that he needed to take heed of. The agent had to remind himself that his benefactor had still threatened him. His gun that Nelson was just now holstering was not in the other man's possession by choice. If he'd been in this position with someone he trusted such as a member of his team or even Charlie and they had the weapon for protection there would be no problem. His right arm was useless and although he could handle the weapon and shoot left handed it was better if the gun was in the hands of a more physically able and more importantly, a trusted person. Nelson did not fit into that last category.

Don knew that once they left the forest and his survival was no longer in jeopardy from wildlife or the elements his continued company with Nelson would become entirely unwilling on his part.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Numb3rs: Flight

**Numb3rs: Flight**

**Disclaimer** – I don't own them, I just borrowed them. Numb3rs and its characters are the property of those that created them. No copyright infringement intended. No financial reward gained. All real organisations are used in a fictional sense. Original characters and the storyline are mine however.

CHAPTER FOUR

About three quarters of an hour after the all too close encounter with the bear they reached the edge of a vehicle track. Nelson checked his bearings and directed the agent to the right just before the track took a bend to the left and started rising. They weren't walking along the track itself but a short distance into the brush where they wouldn't be seen if any vehicle were to pass them. Another hundred yards or so and he reached out and pulled the agent to a stop. His keen eyes had detected a non-natural shape just ahead.

"Down."

Don had also seen the vehicle and knew that they were about to enter a new and more dangerous phase of what had turned out to be some evening. He used a small sapling for support as he managed to make his wrenched knee cooperate long enough so that he could crouch quietly. If the vehicle contained innocent bystanders he didn't want to drag them into a dangerous situation by catching their attention.

He watched as Nelson turned on the cell phone, the lack of noise indicating that he'd put the cell into silent mode. After waiting a few minutes for a network to be acquired Nelson raised the cell to his ear and moved a few paces away. Seconds later a faint melody could be heard from the direction of the vehicle.

"Jack?" Nelson queried softly as the melody stopped, the call had been answered. "Is that you parked up there? … We're here, approaching from the west. All clear? … Good."

"Your friend I take it?" Don queried as the phone was snapped closed and turned back off.

Nelson responded by holding out his left hand to help the agent to his feet. He maintained his grip on the agent's left forearm a moment longer. "Just play the game Agent Eppes and you'll be okay."

"As long as we're all operating out of the same playbook." Don said under his breath. He saw Nelson frown in response showing that he had heard the comment. His arm was abruptly released with a slight tug in the direction of the vehicle. The agent limped towards the vehicle with Nelson following close behind. As they drew nearer Don saw that it was an older, somewhat battered pickup.

The doors were opened and three figures climbed out. Emerging from the last of the brush and onto the track Don looked them over as the three were standing together waiting for them. One was older than Nelson by a few years, late forties perhaps and a little more gone to seed. The other two were considerably younger, one looked about seventeen, the other possibly twenty and had to be Nelson's sons. Both boys were of medium build and while one was about Don's height the older was almost six feet tall and looked like he could play professional ball if he wanted to. All three tensed upon spotting the two survivors. As a threat assessment went it was not good, even if he had been in good shape things were not looking the best for Don from a tactical perspective.

A moment later Nelson's friend upped the ante further. The older man stepped back and leant into the tray of the pickup coming back up with a long object in his hands. There was the distinctive sound as the bolt was drawn back and pushed forwards loading a round into the chamber. The rifle barrel was then lowered and pointed directly at the injured agent. Don came to an abrupt stop in the middle of the track. From this range of only a few feet the man couldn't miss, even firing from the hip and he certainly didn't need the expensive scope that was mounted on the rifle. With the pre-warning given by Nelson Don had expected the others to come armed so this development was not unexpected, the hunting rifle was somewhat overkill though. Don responded with the one of the two weapons left in his arsenal, laying a solid glare on the man facing him.

"Dad!" The youngest boy called out in relief. He started rushing forward but stopped after a couple of paces when Nelson raised his hand.

"Jack, put it down." Nelson ordered, stepping safely to one side. He had no time for a reunion with his son when dealing with Jack's reaction to the agent.

"He's a fed." Jack stated, the rifle not moving an inch from its aim at the agent's midsection.

"You don't see me holding a gun on him. Put it down."

"Why'd you bring him anyway?"

"I told you, he's injured."

"Yeah, I got that. But I thought you would dump him a little ways back before you let him see all of us."

"Jack, you know me and you know I wouldn't be able to do that." He eyed his friend and the high powered rifle he still held on the agent. "I don't think you would either."

Jack's hands shifted their grip slightly on the rifle. Don interpreted the action to be nerves as despite Jack's words he seemed uneasy holding the weapon on the agent. That was a good sign that Jack was afraid of killing a cop. A bonus for Don.

Jack abruptly lowered the weapon but handed it to the boy that had stepped forwards as he was closest. "Watch him. Scott, we need to talk."

"But, dad-" The young man interrupted as he handed off the rifle to the other son.

"Paul," Nelson held up a warning finger to halt his son's words. "Wait a minute. Both of you watch him."

Nelson and Jack went to one side as Nelson's two sons kept a close eye on Don. There was a low murmur of conversation as everyone else waited, frozen in place. Don looked at the two keeping him under guard. The one with the rifle unfortunately was looking reasonably self assured but at least the weapon was being held sideways, muzzle safely pointed skywards. The other, Paul, was definitely showing signs of unease, shifting from foot to foot and glancing back and forth between Nelson and Don.

"Okay, then the sooner we do this the better." Jack suddenly said clearly.

The agent turned to find the two men walking back over. At Nelson's slight smile Don came to the conclusion that the two men had reached an agreement. Checking back with Jack he saw that the man was not as happy.

"It seems you are coming with us." Jack said addressing Don directly for the first time as he pulled open the back door of the pick-up.

"Look, you don't want me here and I don't want to be here." Don started, standing his ground after Jack waved him forwards. "Just point me in the direction of town when you leave and by the time I get there you'll be miles away."

"Dad-" Paul tried again.

"Not now, son." Nelson shut him down again. He turned back to Don. "Agent, I think we've already had this conversation. Get in."

Even with no choice his training forced him to again consider his situation, to search for a viable alternative. He could try to put up a physical resistance and now against the four of them that was a proposition doomed to failure or he could do as ordered. It was a simple as that. At the end of the day it came down to one thing, it was more important to him to be heading home once this was over than it was to re-capture Nelson. Surely there had to be another witness that could be found to testify at the trial in LA. When he got home he would have to look into it, but for now he had to be able to get there in at least no worse condition than he was now. He briefly held up his left hand in the surrender that both he and Nelson had known was coming. "Alright. But I'm holding you to your word Nelson." He reminded Nelson of his promise despite having no power to ensure that the man kept it.

"You don't know me but my word is good."

The rest wasn't spoken out loud but it was clear that he should have added 'if nothing goes wrong'. That would include inadvertent discovery by well-meaning rescuers intercepting vehicles leaving the search area looking for possible witnesses to the crash. Right now unless he was found by a carload of sheriff's deputies it was better that no-one stumbled across them.

He took the last few steps and climbed with some difficulty into the back seat of the pick-up. He shuffled across to the middle as instructed and watched with interest as he saw the son that had been denied suddenly plant himself in front of his father demanding attention.

"Now is not the time for this, Paul." Nelson knew that it was no reunion that had made his youngest son seek his attention.

"This is not right." Paul waved his arm back towards the man sitting in the pick-up. "What are you going to do with him?"

Nelson seemed a little shocked and surprised at his son. "I'm getting him to hospital."

"He doesn't want to come with us. You're kidnapping a fed."

"Paul, he needs medical attention and I need to make sure the cops don't pick me up again when we head down the mountain. You know why I can't go to LA."

"I understand that, dad. But this is not the way."

"I don't see any other way." Nelson waited a moment but his son didn't have a suggestion.

"Shut up, Paul." The older brother interrupted. His voice was harsh and it was clear whose side he was on. "Why'd you come with us anyway? You knew the score."

"I wanted to see dad, see if he was alright after being in a plane crash. That alright with you, Brad?" The last was more than a touch sarcastic. It seemed the two brothers really didn't get on that well.

"Boys," Nelson warned. "That's enough. Agent Eppes understands the situation. Isn't that right Agent?"

Not expecting to be dragged into this conversation it took Don a moment to frame a reply. Paul's comment had reminded him that he'd not been given an opportunity to contact either his father or Charlie to let them know that he had survived the crash. He figured the FBI would have advised them by now that the plane he was on had gone down. They would be desperate with worry.

With that in mind he started to feel angry at the unfairness. "I understand your situation Nelson, but I've given you another option which you've chosen to disregard. Now you've dragged your friend and your sons into this mess. Think about what you're doing and what is going to happen to them because of it."

"What I'm doing is getting you some help. I just saved your life out there."

"You put my life at risk out there." Don argued back. "I wouldn't have disturbed that bear if you'd let me stay in the cave. I'm only sitting in this truck now because you are holding me at gunpoint. Getting me away from the wreckage and to the cave can be explained away, probably even justified. Forcing me to leave the cave and come here cannot. Your son is right, this is kidnapping."

"I'm not holding you at gunpoint." The tone was getting heated.

"You have a gun and you're giving me orders. As did Jack." Don looked pointedly at Jack who had recovered the rifle from Brad and was in the process of unloading and returning it to the long box he could now see in back of the truck. "That's gunpoint in my book."

Nelson was now definitely irritated. The agent had put everything into a very neat cop perspective. Not what he wanted to hear, he was still feeling that his main motive was to help the man who clearly wasn't too grateful. Trust a cop to focus on the other motive, the threat to use him as a hostage. "Right then I'll give you another order, shut up. Not another word. Paul, no more arguing and get in the truck. We have to move."

_That went well_, Don thought as the boys moved to obey their father, _antagonise the man with the gun_. Brad looked in disgust at his brother and deliberately walked around the truck to get in the left side. Paul climbed into the right side effectively hemming the injured agent in and accidentally jostling Don's broken arm in the process. Don's breath caught and he had to bite his lip to avoid making a sound. After all this time he would have thought the body's own natural pain killers, endorphins, would have kicked in and reduced the pain somewhat but apparently not. It took some time for the sharp stabbing pains to ease up.

Jack had taken the driver's seat as Nelson climbed into the front passenger seat. The engine was started and they headed downhill to where Don assumed that the small township he recalled from his long ago glance at the map and the on-ramp to the highway, Route 66, were located.

When the engine had been started the radio had also come to life. The commercial that had been playing was now replaced by an announcer with a familiar musical backing. Don checked his watch and saw that it was now just on midnight, time for a bulletin.

Jack reached over and turned up the volume. "It's all over the news." He commented as he concentrated back on his driving.

"_Our top story tonight is from Albuquerque, New Mexico." _The female reporter began._ "An FBI aircraft transporting a vital witness for a trial in Los Angeles, California has been reported overdue late this afternoon. The aircraft vanished from radar after sending an alert somewhere in the Mount Taylor area. There has been no contact with the aircraft or those on board since. The Federal Bureau of Investigation in Albuquerque has confirmed that a male witness aged 43, a visiting FBI agent from the Los Angeles Field Office aged 38 and the pilot, a 54 year old local Albuquerque man with over 30 years flight experience were the only occupants. At this time there is no information as to what caused the aircraft to disappear however sources have indicated that authorities hold grave fears for the three men onboard. A preliminary search has been conducted by helicopter on the western slopes of Mount Taylor with no result. Police and rescue teams are moving into the area tonight ready to commence a full search at daylight. We will be following this story closely and will report any new developments." _The woman finally took a breath._ "In Washington today the senator from Ohio stated that Proposition-"_

Don couldn't hear the rest over the noise of the engine and their transit over the rough track as Nelson turned the volume back down, what was happening in Washington held no interest for him at the moment anyway. The story was national now, the signature music behind the announcer belonged to a national news based channel. The amount of detail released meant that his father and Charlie had indeed been briefed by the FBI and would know that he was onboard with a prisoner and that there was no contact with him. They would be worried out of their minds and here he was alive, whilst not exactly safe or well, and unable to relieve their fears.

"I want my cell." Don abruptly demanded, speaking his thoughts before thinking.

"What?" Nelson turned and stared back at him.

"I want my cell. I want to tell my family I'm alive." He would be happy with that. If they could just hear his voice and know he was alive it would be enough.

"You can call them from the hospital."

"I won't say anything else, they don't need to know what is happening." Don promised before adding a touch of emotional blackmail. "Your family knows that you are safe."

"I'm sorry, but it is better for me this way." Nelson turned back forward, conversation over.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Numb3rs: Flight

**Numb3rs: Flight**

**Disclaimer** – I don't own them, I just borrowed them. Numb3rs and its characters are the property of those that created them. No copyright infringement intended. No financial reward gained. All real organisations are used in a fictional sense. Original characters and the storyline are mine however.

CHAPTER FIVE

The trip down the mountain was slow due to the roughness of the track. The spotlights on the pick-up whilst powerful were only able to illuminate a short distance before the track turned and disappeared into blackness. There was no other traffic.

Nelson used a rag and some water to wipe the blood off his face and clean himself up a little. He had taken his torn jacket off just before climbing into the vehicle, shoving it up under his seat. Finished, he handed the rag and bottled water back to Don ordering him to do the same. The agent looked at the bloody rag with the same wariness and disgust any cop would feel at the possible exchange of bodily fluids with an offender and took only the bottle of water. Nelson seemed to understand and scratched around without comment, finding a smaller rag which he tossed back for Don to use.

Working one handed Don managed with difficulty to get some water onto the clean rag and wiped it over his face and neck washing off the grime. He took a long swallow of the water before handing the bottle back. He understood what Nelson was doing, making them both presentable in case they were stopped. He wondered however what would be done about the makeshift sling cradling his right arm. Taking it off and then having to try and support his arm on this rough track without it would be a real treat. No comment was made and as it was hardly in his best interest to raise the issue he left well enough alone.

The rough track terminated at an intersection and they turned onto a better made road. Several more turns later and they started passing houses; they were entering the small town. They took a final turn and some distance away saw flashing lights, a marked police cruiser was parked at the side of the road. The door opened and a deputy climbed out, turning towards their approaching lights.

Jack swore but maintained his speed, not accelerating up to the speed limit. The very action any prudent driver might take upon spotting the cruiser and being unsure what was going on ahead. They had maybe fifteen seconds at this speed before they reached the officer.

"Steady. Play it cool." Nelson instructed. He turned his head back briefly and issued rapid instructions. "Agent Eppes lean over onto Brad and look like you are asleep. Paul put that old blanket over him."

As Paul retrieved the blanket from the back of his seat Don saw Nelson's body twist slightly as he drew the Glock from the holster on his belt. His other hand reached into the glove compartment and pulled out a map of the local area.

"Give me the gun, dad." Brad suggested as his father opened the map and put it across his lap and over the gun that was now in his left hand, concealing the weapon.

"I got it. You understand Agent?"

Don had thought that Nelson would give the gun to his son, it was next to impossible to covertly hold a gun on someone in the back of a vehicle from a front seat. Brad however was in an ideal position to keep Don controlled. But Nelson had lifted the gun briefly, muzzle pointed out through the door. The agent realised that he wasn't the one the gun was going to be aimed at. When they stopped at the deputy the gun would be pointed at the officer through the door skin. A bullet would penetrate the thin metal like paper. The officer wouldn't have a chance.

"I understand."

"But dad-"

Brad seemed a little too keen to have the weapon for Don's liking. But it was too late for arguing now, they were starting to slow now as the deputy stepped out in front of them with his hand raised. Don leant over against Brad's shoulder as Paul draped the blanket over him obscuring the sling. The blanket was bunched up around his neck helping to also hide most of his face.

"No." Nelson said firmly. They'd almost reached the cruiser. "Just be ready for anything."

Don felt a sudden movement under the edge of the blanket and the breath hissed through his teeth a moment later when Brad took a firm hold of his right wrist sending shooting pains up his arm.

"Not a sound, you're asleep remember?" Brad hissed back at him.

Don squeezed his eyes shut, his attention concentrated almost exclusively on the hand on his broken arm. A few seconds passed but to his great relief no further pressure was applied. First Nelson and now Brad had threatened to use his injury against him. With difficulty he feigned sleep, listening as Nelson wound his window down. Don hoped that photographs of the witness had not yet been distributed, whilst he was effectively hidden Nelson wasn't.

"Evening officer." Nelson said before the deputy could get a word out. "We're glad to see you. Are we headed in the right direction for the highway?"

"Evening sir." The young male voice replied pleasantly. "Just keep on for half a mile and you'll see the sign."

"Thank-you." There was the sound of rustling paper. "We've already taken one wrong turn this evening."

"Some of these roads can be a touch tricky." The officer agreed. "How long have you been up on the mountain?"

"Just since sunset. Why? Something going on?"

"Have you heard any aircraft, say shortly before six?"

Nelson sounded doubtful. "No, not that I remember. Jack, boys, what about you?"

Don heard a few mumbled negatives from the others.

"What about him?" The deputy asked.

Under the blanket Brad's fingers shifted slightly in warning now that the officer's attention was on the agent. The movement caused his lower arm to twist slightly, making it extremely difficult to keep a tranquil mask over his face. He had to hold his breath to prevent gasping from the pain, the deputy's life depended on it.

"Long day, I'd rather not wake him. He was with us the whole time anyway. Is this about that missing FBI plane that's been on the radio?" The pickup's radio was still on and tuned to the news.

"That's the one. Where were you on the mountain?"

"According to the map here some place called Bosque Spring. Where'd the plane crash?"

"That's what we're trying to narrow down." The deputy's voice faded a little. "Thanks for your help, sir. When you get to the highway you go left for Albuquerque or right for Winslow."

"Thanks for your help officer. We're off to California so Winslow it is. So much easier to drive at night, don't you reckon?" Nelson started to wind his window up as Jack put the pick-up into gear.

"Drive safe." The deputy's voice faded off as they drove away.

There was a sigh of relief from either Jack or Nelson, Don couldn't tell which, followed by the sound of the gun being holstered. He opened his eyes but couldn't sit up just yet. "Get your hand off my arm." He demanded loudly through clenched teeth, the twist Brad was keeping on his arm was incredibly painful.

"You alright back there?" Nelson responded to the harsh tone in the agent's voice.

"If your son stops twisting my arm I'll be just peachy." He snapped.

"Brad, leave him be."

The fingers tightened slightly before withdrawing. Don sat back up abruptly, pulling the blanket away and flipping it back angrily onto Paul. Using his left hand he protectively cradled his right arm as the pain eased.

"Another hour or so and we'll go our separate ways." Nelson promised.

They were definitely headed back to Albuquerque then; the hospitals in the other direction were further away. They hit the highway and turned left. The rest of the trip was uneventful. They passed a small convoy of rescue trucks heading towards the mountain and saw the livery of a television news station on the side of a van following a short distance behind the convoy. Other than that the highway was relatively quiet, not surprising given the early hour. It was just after two in the morning when they reached the outskirts of the city. A few more miles and they were close to the hospital.

"Here." Nelson directed. Jack pulled into the parking lot outside a closed shop.

Don looked around surreptitiously, attempting to place their exact location and calculating escape routes. He tried to recall where the next payphone was located. Nelson got out and opened up Brad's door allowing the younger man to climb out. Don started to follow but stopped at Nelson's raised hand.

"But, you-" he protested.

"I said at the hospital. Just move over here so we can drop you off quickly."

The agent settled back in Brad's place. Reluctantly he had to try again. "Look, you can still come in. I can arrange protection for you. We'd really like to nail those other crooked cops you mentioned."

"Persistent aren't you." Nelson commented as he shook his head. "But I think I've burnt my bridges with you lot now anyway. Depriving an agent of his liberty is not going to put me in any great favour."

He opened his mouth to deny that but snapped it closed with a non-committal grunt. The trial Nelson was to appear for was serious enough for him to make the offer regardless of his confused personal feelings about the man. But the offer had been made and refused so that was it. Right at the moment that was just fine by him. The quicker they went their separate ways the better.

Nelson looked at him in speculation, head cocked to one side clearly expecting the agent to push the issue further. "That's it?"

"That's it." Don repeated shortly. It was high time this was over. The sooner he was released the sooner he could call his family. He pointed to the left. "Hospital's that way."

"So it is. For what it's worth, I'm sorry it ended up this way Agent."

"So am I." Privately though, he had to admit to the flipside if Nelson carried through with his promise as it seemed he might. He was getting to medical attention sooner than if they'd stayed at the wreckage awaiting rescue sometime later during the day.

Nelson was suddenly all business. "When we get there and I give you the go-ahead you get out and go straight inside. If you try to attract the attention of security you won't be going anywhere and people might get hurt."

"Got it. What about my gun? You'll be listed as armed and dangerous if you keep it."

Nelson laughed briefly before sobering. "A philosopher and a comedian. I know the score, that's going to happen either way so I think I'll keep it. I might need it."

Don wasn't quite sure if he meant that he needed it to keep Don in line or to protect himself from those he was afraid of. Either way the agent had known the response to his question before he'd asked it but had felt that the warning was necessary.

A minute later with Brad now seated on the right hand side of the vehicle and Nelson back in the front passenger seat they were on the road again. From the deep silence on the driver's side Don knew that Jack was still not happy with the risk that Nelson was taking to keep his word.

They cruised slowly past the entrance to the ramp up to the emergency room. At the top they could see a couple of ambulances and luckily for Don, no police vehicles. Jack went around the block and they came back, turning up onto the ramp and stopping just past the doors at the top. Don had his hand on the door release but made no move to open the door as Nelson assessed the situation, gun once again in his hand and resting on his lap. This was a critical time and he had to allow it to play out. With Nelson's threat a few minutes earlier he couldn't just bail and make a break for it with paramedics moving around nearby and in the line of fire.

"Let's get this done already." Jack suddenly spoke up, tension clear in his voice.

Nelson nodded after one last look around. "Alright Agent, out."

"Good-bye Nelson." He owed the man that much.

"Be careful who you speak to from LA, Agent Eppes."

As the pickup drove off with a chirp of the tyres Don stared after it for a few seconds puzzling out Nelson's parting words. He had nothing to fear from anyone from LA.

"Sir?" A voice suddenly inquired from his right. "Sir, are you alright?"

It was a paramedic, headed his way after taking in his makeshift sling and somewhat dishevelled state. Don dug into his left pocket and pulled out his ID holding it up to the woman's eyes. "Federal Agent. I need a phone."

The paramedic led him back to the ER doors and opened them with her swipe card before showing the limping agent the way to the desk. She tried to ask after his injuries along the way but Don brushed her off. Nevertheless the woman stayed close, ready to assist him if necessary. Upon reaching the ER charge nurse he repeated his demand. The older woman automatically moved the phone into his reach even before looking up.

"Agent, your arm-"

"It's broken, but I have to make a call first."

The charge nurse had reached for the phone intending to take it back but stopped at the agent's look, deciding instead to let him go ahead whilst she used a separate phone to call for a doctor. She'd dealt with his sort before, recognising from the look that he was determined to complete his task and would not take kindly to attempts to prevent him doing so.

Don barely noticed her wise decision as he ignored her, dialling the only cell phone number he actually knew by heart.

"_Charlie Eppes." _The welcome voice answered after the first ring, sounding hopeful.

"Charlie, it's me."

"_Don! It's Don! Are you alright? Where are you? What happened?"_ Charlie asked, the questions rapid-fire.

"I'm okay. I'm at a hospital in Albuquerque."

"_That means you're not okay, you're hurt."_ Charlie argued in concern.

"It's just a broken arm, Buddy along with some bumps and bruises. I'm fine. Is dad there?"

There was the sound of the phone being fumbled with Charlie's muffled voice passing on what he'd said to someone in the background.

"_I'm here, Donny. We're at your office."_ Alan answered a moment later. _"Donny, what happened? They told us there was a plane crash."_

"Yeah, there was but I'm okay, dad. I'm at the hospital now." The agent found that he suddenly needed the support of the desk causing the nurse to look at him in heightened concern and the paramedic to move forward. "I have to go but I'll call back as soon as I can, alright?"

"_As long as you're okay."_ Alan sounded a little doubtful.

"I am." He tried to put as much reassurance into that as he could. At the moment however, now that he'd let his family know he was alive he wasn't feeling so hot.

"_We'll be there as soon as we can."_

Don said his goodbyes and hung up. The nurse again tried to grab for the phone as an orderly arrived with a gurney for him. He held his ground with another look that made the nurse back off again and dialled another number, the standard control number for the FBI. The number was routed to the nearest FBI office, a service in place for agents who often travelled from city to city and would otherwise not know the number for the local office. After identifying himself he made a hasty report to the duty agent and hung up. The duty agent would get onto the Albuquerque PD to start a hunt for the fugitive witness, his sons and Jack. Some agents would also be sent to the hospital to debrief him. Formal word of his turning up safe would also go through channels to his office back in LA.

Everything done he eyed off the gurney, it looked damned attractive right at the moment. He was fast running out of steam.

The paramedic saw the wistful expression but given the reaction to their previous attempts to help the agent she sought the reassurance of the charge nurse. Receiving a nod she moved in easing him back onto the semi-soft surface. Another nurse arrived at a run and together they got him settled.

"We'll take good care of you agent. Mind if we borrow your ID to admit you?"

Realising that they didn't have a clue who he was he again pulled the ID card from his pocket and handed it over. They would ensure it was kept safe.

"Exam four." The charge nurse directed as she received the slim leather wallet. "Full work-ups." She called after the rapidly departing gurney and the agent. A wave of the nurse's hand let her know she'd been heard.

She'd heard his report about being in a plane crash and reached again for her phone to call the doctor back. They'd been briefed about possible crash survivors coming in, at least one of which was to be an FBI agent, but no-one had expected him to turn up under his own steam. Another call was to X-ray to give them the heads up, they would be taking images of every bone in his body very soon and would need to get all the film ready.

The next was to security, they'd also been told one of the passengers on the flight was a prisoner. If one walked in so could the other.

.


	6. Chapter 6

Numb3rs: Flight

**Numb3rs: Flight**

**Disclaimer** – I don't own them, I just borrowed them. Numb3rs and its characters are the property of those that created them. No copyright infringement intended. No financial reward gained. All real organisations are used in a fictional sense. Original characters and the storyline are mine however.

CHAPTER SIX

The doctor arrived relatively quickly but Don barely realised it as he had been lying back in an almost doze, able to relax now that he was safe. The time spent sitting in the pickup had allowed his body to stiffen and walking into the ER had been difficult. He was giving himself the well deserved luxury of zoning out.

Lots of painful poking and prodding followed along with a hundred and one questions about where he hurt and how he was feeling now. Finally he was whisked off to X-ray where he was told he was going remain for some time, something about X-rays from head to toe. The constant manhandling as the technicians adjusted his body to put the plates behind him was more than a little irritating but there was nothing he could do about it but take it all with good grace. It needed to be done.

There was the sudden sound of arguing outside the room. A raised male voice announced: "You can't go in there."

"FBI." A woman's voice replied and Don recognised Agent Sally Fletcher.

"I don't care. You can't go in there. X-ray radiation." The male voice insisted. "We're nearly done. Just a few more minutes, okay?"

True to the technician's word Don was wheeled out a few minutes later. He saw Sally and two other men in suits that he didn't recognise. The orderly didn't stop but continued on his way back to the ER, the visiting agents trailing behind in frustration. Eventually they were left alone, it would take some time for the doctor to go over all the films. The only interruptions came from nurses checking his vitals and neurological responses every fifteen minutes or so.

"Agent Eppes, I'm sorry." Sally Fletcher started.

Don waved his left hand in the negative, at least he tried to, the monitors attached to it made things a little difficult. "Sally, it's not your fault we crashed. The pilot had a heart attack."

"Scott Nelson didn't cause it?" The male agent with her queried. The other man was standing back out of the way for the moment. Don recognised the shield hanging from a chain around the man's neck. He wasn't an agent, but an Albuquerque police detective.

Sally provided an introduction for the agent. "Agent Eppes, this is Special Agent in Charge Glen Taylor."

"Sir." He nodded, unable to shake hands. Don didn't know the senior agent, this was a different man from the one that had taken over from him when he'd left the office to return to LA. "Don Eppes."

"Glen, please. So the pilot had a heart attack?"

"Not long after takeoff. Nelson had nothing to do with the crash."

"Where is the pilot now?"

"In the wreckage. Nelson told me he died on impact."

"Nelson told you." Taylor repeated.

Don suddenly realised that he had completely taken Nelson's word for that. Now that it had been brought to his attention he gave it a few moments thought but couldn't come up with a valid reason for anything else to have happened to the pilot. He had a vague feeling that the right wing had touched first followed by the nose of the plane. The pilot was in the nose and of all of them the most unlikely to survive such a crash.

"I believe him." Don told the agents. "The pilot, Andrew, was pretty far gone with the heart attack before the crash. No way could he have survived."

"You didn't see him for yourself?"

"No. Nelson had gotten me away from the wreckage before I fully came to."

The SAC wasn't as prepared as Don to take the prisoner's word for what had happened to the pilot. But he would have to wait for the search party to find the plane and provide their report to learn the truth. He also didn't like the way the injured agent was answering their questions with 'Nelson this' and 'Nelson that'. Possibly understandable given what little he knew of the circumstances but still concerning. Putting both issues aside he moved on. "Where is Nelson now?"

"I don't know."

"You told the duty agent that Nelson is armed and dangerous."

"He took my weapon. His friend is armed as well."

"Don, this is Detective Ortiz of Albuquerque PD." The SAC finally introduced the other man.

"Detective."

The officer stepped forward. "Special Agent Eppes, I'm sorry to do this, I know you need the rest after what you've been through but you know how it is."

"I understand." Once he'd realised who the other man was he'd been waiting for the question.

"We're conducting a search of the area. I need you to go over the descriptions you gave again for me."

The agent thought it over, fixing everything in his mind. The description he'd given to the duty agent in that brief phone call had been good but not as detailed as he'd preferred. He ran over it all again describing the pale green pickup right down to the dents in the right front fender and the chrome sport bar over the tray. He closed his eyes and went over each of Nelson's three companions, their clothing and physical descriptions. So too the hunting rifle in the box in the tray. When he finished he opened his eyes again and saw the agents both nodding, all the details had matched his earlier report, the new details just fleshing out the picture even further. "That's it."

"Okay. I'd better get back to it. Take care Agent." Detective Ortiz said closing his notebook before turning to the SAC. "I'll let you know if we find anything."

"I've got some agents running inquiries from our end." Glen announced. "They'll liaise directly with your department."

"Thanks." The detective left.

"Alright, Don. I know you're tired and we can keep this relatively short but I think now we better hear this from the top." The SAC settled himself into the single chair in the curtained off cubicle. The urgent stuff was out of the way, now it was time to get down to details. Sally pulled out a notebook computer and set it up on the edge of the bed.

After receiving her nod that she was ready Don started his story from picking up Nelson from the holding cell in the FBI building. Aside from breaks every fifteen minutes when the nurse came in he described the events of the last few hours. He was interrupted only a few times to clarify various points in the tale. When he finished both heads were shaking.

"You are one lucky man, Agent Eppes." The SAC declared.

"Don't I know it." Not only had he survived the plane crash but he'd survived Nelson as well. "What's the history on Nelson anyway?" He'd flipped through the conviction record attached to the man's paperwork after picking him up but that only told part of the story. There was also the full record, one never seen by the courts, which had not been attached to the file.

Sally spoke up. "I've gone over it all again since yesterday. Nelson was born and raised in Albuquerque. He started getting into trouble whilst still in school and hasn't progressed much since then. He's been on the PD's radar for some time with mainly stealing offences and fraud matters, all minor stuff, no violence. Nothing big enough to come to our attention or anything that would lead us to imagine he would have been likely to have stepped up like this. According to the local police he has always been very polite in dealings with them. They called him 'old school'. So given that it would seem to be more in character that he brought you here and released you rather than leaving you in the wreckage."

"Yeah. He kept telling me it was for my own good, at least at the start. He only changed his tune after he'd had time to think things through. How'd he get into trouble in LA?"

"We're not sure. We're waiting on the file from the LAPD. From the sounds of it he moved west about two years ago and somehow landed in the middle of something fairly quickly, returning here a little less than year ago." Sally answered.

The SAC stood. "Don't worry, we'll find him. We put a lock-down on the area pretty quickly so he should be still in the net."

"I guess." Don wasn't so sure, if the man was a born and bred local he would know his way around and had a good shot of slipping through the lines.

"Oh, I got word from your office, your father and brother are on the first flight in the morning." He checked his watch. "They should be landing in a few hours time. We'll have a car waiting to bring them here. I understand there will be some LAPD detectives on the flight as well bringing their case file with them. We'll keep you posted."

"Thanks."

"Get some rest, Agent."

Right on cue the nurse came in for another round of observations as the two agents left. A couple of minutes later and he was alone again, his arm still tingling from the blood pressure cuff. He tried to take the SAC's advice, closing his eyes and zoning out again. That lasted until the doctor returned and confirmed his arm was in fact broken and they wheeled him off to have it immobilised in fibreglass wrapped plaster. Some support bandages for his ankle and knee and pain killers rounded out the treatment followed by a move to a private room. As the drugs kicked in easing away the throbbing in his arm and the other aches and pains he drifted into sleep.

"Don!"

"Hush, Charlie. He's sleeping."

"Dad?"

"Now you've woken him. It's alright, Donny. We're here. Go back to sleep." Alan soothed.

"'s okay." The first round of meds were wearing off and he'd only been dozing. "What time is it?"

"Eight-thirty."

Suddenly thirsty Don tried to reach for the glass of water on the stand beside him but Charlie leapt forward and beat him to it. "Thanks Chuck."

"Careful, my hand might slip." Charlie joked at the hated nickname.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, no?"

"Boys." Alan warned. He smiled right back at the smiling faces of his sons. He knew it was their way of dealing with the worry.

"Humpf, no ice in it anyway." Charlie grumped. The threat was not nearly as effective without ice. He filed that away for later, putting the glass safely back onto the stand once Don had finished.

"Who are you looking for?" Alan wondered as he caught Don checking the door behind them a second time.

"They told me LAPD were on the same flight as you guys. I thought they might come here with you."

"We spoke to them at the airport. They were saying something about getting straight to work after speaking with the FBI." Charlie supplied. "I think they really want to catch this guy."

"He's an important witness for them."

"So they said." Alan interrupted. "But we're not interested in that. Tell us what happened to you."

There would be several more repetitions of the story before it was all done, Don knew. He sat up, Alan now rushing in to adjust the pillows to make him comfortable. Even though he gave an edited version, leaving out the part with the rifle actually being pointed at him for example, there was still enough that they both got the gist of what happened. The incident with the bear had them both speechless.

"You don't do anything by halves, do you Donny?" Alan managed after a few moments of shocked silence once he'd finished.

"Ah, come on dad, you know me." He flashed a smile. "Gotta make life interesting, you know."

"Not that interesting, thank-you very much. Don't think this old ticker is up to plane crashes or more people threatening you with guns."

"All part of the job." He tried to make light. To be fair it was his first plane crash, things like that didn't happen all the time. Being threatened with guns however was another story and happened far more often than his family knew. He saw that his father wasn't having a bar of it. "Dad-"

"I know, I know." He rested a hand on his eldest son's shoulder. "I just worry about you, son. When they send some agents to the door to tell us you'd been in a plane crash and they don't know whether you're alive or not…" Alan trailed off.

He relived the moment when Megan, David and Colby had knocked on the door. The expressions on their faces had told enough of the story before they'd even started speaking to make his heart stop with dread. If Charlie hadn't been there he didn't know what he would have done.

Going down to the field office and sitting in what his son's team somewhat affectionately called their 'war room' hadn't helped either. The barely constrained worry amongst the other agents just served to make the wait for news even more interminable. The trickle that did come through was not promising, the small plane thought to have come down in mountainous terrain. There was no signal from the ELT beacon suggesting that the impact had been severe. They hadn't told them that part of it, but he had enough engineering knowledge to work that out. The passenger list was not promising either, his Donny alone with a criminal. At least Charlie had been kept occupied, running his numbers, crunching the data from the flight path and type of aircraft to try and pinpoint a crash location.

"I'm okay, dad."

Alan snapped out it, he really didn't need to relive the night before the phone call from his son that had been nothing less than a godsend. "I can see that." He tried to make light himself, waving his hand at the bright white cast. He knew that fibreglass casts usually came in all colours of the rainbow but knew equally that Don wouldn't be in for a colour. He was sure Don would have gone for black though if given the choice as he was wearing a lot of black lately, but was somewhat surprised and relieved to see that he'd stuck with leaving it uncoloured.

"This?" Don lifted his arm slightly. _Yep, pain meds definitely wearing off_. "Just something to help keep Chuck in line."

"Keep me in line?" Charlie repeated. "Just wait til we get you home, Bro'. We'll see who keeps who in line."

"You and what army?"

"I might know some people. People with handcuffs."

Alan shook his head as his sons got into a game of one-upmanship. Aside from the fact that they were in hospital and his eldest was injured, he enjoyed the moment. He could take as much of this as they could dish out, agents at the door, even if they were Donny's team, he could do without.

_A/N: Stay tuned, all is not over yet…_

_._


	7. Chapter 7

Numb3rs: Flight

**Numb3rs: Flight**

**Disclaimer** – I don't own them, I just borrowed them. Numb3rs and its characters are the property of those that created them. No copyright infringement intended. No financial reward gained. All real organisations are used in a fictional sense. Original characters and the storyline are mine however.

_Things take a turn for the worse..._

CHAPTER SEVEN

"Good night." Don closed the door after seeing Charlie and their father go into their shared room next door.

They'd just finished up dinner, at his insistence in the restaurant as he'd not wanted room service. It was still relatively early, not long after 8pm and they had wanted to come in with him. Neither Charlie nor Alan were happy with the idea of letting him out of their sight after spending a long afternoon waiting at the hotel while he'd been at the FBI office. But he was feeling drained after spending the time immediately after being released from hospital finalising his formal statement and was in serious need of rest. He hadn't had much sleep last night, the few hours spent trying to sleep in the hospital early morning after the doctor had finished with him weren't exactly quality, not with being woken every half hour for observations. Restful places hospitals weren't. He'd been looking forward to the hotel room bed.

Switching the television on to a channel at random he lay back against the pillows on the bed and reflected that he hadn't managed to avoid another night in a hotel after all. His luck had run true to form, the old adage 'let no good deed go unpunished' flashed across his thoughts. He should have known, do a favour for another agent and it just had to go wrong. It was a well known law enforcement fact, take on extra duty and it would often come back to bite you. But at least he was safe now, out of the hospital and would be flying home with his family tomorrow.

For a while he half watched some alleged sit-com on the screen as he just allowed himself to relax. He wasn't aware that he'd actually drifted off to sleep until the knock on his door snapped him awake. Moving a little sharply jarred his arm and there was a second knock before he made it to the door and through habit peered through the peephole. Expecting to see Charlie he was a little surprised to see two strangers.

"Who is it?"

"LAPD." A man responded, holding up a familiar LA gold shield to the peephole.

Surprised only by how long it had taken them to come and see him he opened the door and stood aside allowing them to come in. He had expected them to have come to the FBI building to see him whilst he was there giving his statement but they never showed. He'd figured they were still running out inquiries with the local PD.

"Detectives Sheldon and Mackenzie." The one with the badge said as Don closed the door behind them.

"Don Eppes." He started to stick out his left hand to shake but it was ignored as the two other men were preoccupied with conducting a subtle sweep of the room. Others may not have noticed what the detectives were doing but as a fellow LEO Don recognised the way they were moving their gazes around the room. A little warning prickle started up but he wrote it off as experienced street cops in an unfamiliar environment. Some precautionary lessons learnt on the street became ingrained automatic responses. When they turned their attention back to him he waved at the available seating, a single armchair and a writing chair. "Take a seat gentlemen. Any luck today?"

The two men remained standing. "No."

The agent received another warning prickle at the less than professional tone in the detective's voice. He also noted that the two officers had manoeuvred themselves into a formation often used to interrogate suspects in the field, one closer, the other standing back to keep watch. Not they way he expected to be treated by fellow law enforcement officers. He again tried to shake it off but his own instincts honed from time in the field wouldn't let it go. Something was just wrong about these two. Don casually went over to the bed and sat back against the pillows, unobtrusively snagging the cell phone leant to him by Agent Fletcher on the way. The detectives appeared not to notice as he hid the phone by his side.

"How can I help you?"

"We're trying to figure where Nelson could have gone. Any ideas?" Sheldon demanded without preamble.

"No. Is he really that vital to the case?"

"Without him it all falls apart." Sheldon didn't sound too disappointed with the idea.

"So there's no other evidence to back the case up?" That earned him a penetrating look and the full attention of the two men. He felt very much like an offender that had just made a slip, though he could see no reason why he should.

"What did he tell you?" Sheldon's voice was sharp.

"Nothing much. I don't really know what the case is all about."

"It's all a beat up. This Nelson character thinks he saw something and it's been blown all out of proportion."

"Whatever he saw has got him pretty rattled." Don commented feeling that the detective had sounded a little heated. "He is afraid to go to LA thinking that he will be got at."

"If he'd kept his mouth shut he wouldn't be in trouble."

That caused a raised eyebrow on Don's part. Nelson was in some difficulties in Albuquerque, not LA. "Nelson's not the one in trouble he's just a witness. This detective, what was the name, Waters? He is the one in hot water, isn't he?"

"Look, Sam was just-" Sheldon stopped suddenly at the expression his partner shot him. He'd just said too much.

"You're not IAD are you?" Don accused. He'd originally assumed that they were from Internal Affairs but started to change his mind shortly after they'd walked into his room. They weren't acting right. The familiarity just revealed by Sheldon had clinched it.

Unobtrusively his thumb flipped the cell phone open and pressed the speed dial. The line into Control was recorded and he suddenly felt that he may need to have the rest of this conversation captured on tape. If it all went pear-shaped the operator would also be able to send help. The response as the call was answered was faint enough that only he heard it as a faint buzz. He had no concern that the line would be disconnected, standard operating procedure dictated that a call be monitored for several minutes even if there was no immediate voice response to the operator. The microphone on the cell would be sensitive enough to pick up the conversation in the room.

"No, we're not IAD." Sheldon admitted seemingly regaining his composure. "Agent Eppes, we need to find Nelson and have a little conversation with him. Where was he headed?"

"He never let on." From the expressions on their faces Don knew that he was not believed. Sheldon's face suddenly changed as anger started getting the better of him.

"You're prepared to let a good cop go to jail by protecting that perp?" Sheldon demanded, definitely getting heated.

"I'm not protecting anyone. And Waters is not such a good cop from what I've heard."

"Oh, come on, FBI. You know how it goes, some minority-group punk kid dies and they look for a scapegoat."

That sort of thing did go on, Don knew. It was hard in today's climate for a LEO to do the job without all sorts of spurious allegations being raised against them. But for actual charges to be laid and to have gone through all the procedures and checks and balances of the court process to make it to a full-on trial meant that there was much more to this case than the mere hunt for a scapegoat. Nelson's fear and desperation to go into hiding rather than testify seemed to back that up, as did the increasingly menacing tone behind the LAPD detective's questioning.

He maintained his silence. It was an interrogative tool he often used to allow the offender to incriminate himself. In this case he was waiting to see what the two detectives would do next. They glanced at each other then back at the waiting agent.

"Perhaps we need to speak with your father or maybe your brother. That may help you decide to do the right thing." The suggestion was made casually but left no doubt as to what Sheldon meant.

Don barely noticed as Detective Mackenzie turned to his partner with an unreadable expression on his face. The jolt that had gone through the agent left his mouth dry as his suspicion about the two detectives was confirmed beyond all doubt. Up until then, despite taking the precaution of calling Control, he had hoped he was wrong. He flashed back to when he'd been left at the hospital, Nelson had warned him. His temper flared.

"Leave my family out of this. If you're going to threaten anyone you threaten me!" Don was outraged that not only were these two cops crooked and putting the hard word on him but that they were willing to threaten innocents.

"We can do that." Sheldon reached into his coat and in a smooth and well practiced motion drew his service pistol. He bought it to bear aimed at a point somewhere between the agent's eyes.

"Steve-" Mackenzie started. It was the first time the other detective had spoken.

"Shut it." Sheldon snapped at his partner.

More than a little taken aback by the direct reaction to his demand Don stared at Sheldon after an involuntary glance at the muzzle so near to his face. "So what, you're going to shoot me because you can't get to Nelson?"

"I've had a very long and frustrating day so the last thing I need is some busted up fed protecting that piece of scum. Tell us where he is."

"I haven't a clue." Don insisted truthfully, although the answer would have been the same even if he did know.

Despite that he thought back over his time spent with the witness. There had been no indications of Nelson's planned escape route. The quick and easy comment to the deputy at the roadblock as they left the mountain was clearly a red herring. The witness could be headed to Mexico or the Bahamas or even Australia for all he knew. Speculation hardly helped him now, these detectives were experienced enough to know if he started making things up off the cuff.

"That's what you told the locals and your own people but you're supposed to be such a hotshot, you spent enough time with him to know where he is going."

"I've already told you. I. Don't. Know." He just couldn't make it any clearer than that.

"Last chance."

The hammer made a distinctive clicking noise as the weapon was cocked, the silence in the room deepened as the detective stared at the agent determined to make him speak. A second later the safety was flipped off and the man's finger slid inside the trigger guard. Unfortunately for Don the intimidation, though very effective, couldn't make knowledge of Nelson's intended escape route suddenly appear in his mind. The agent didn't know Nelson well enough to even guess where he was likely to have gone.

As the seconds dragged by Don noticed that Mackenzie was flicking his attention between his partner and the agent he was threatening. Don felt a glimmer of hope, Mackenzie had also seemed shocked at his partner's actions and was perhaps not as desperate to protect their incarcerated colleague or as prepared to take this confrontation to the next level. Although from here there was only one logical conclusion if these crooked detectives intended to remain free and clear.

"You ready to do this?" Don finally demanded. "You ready to kill an FBI agent over this?"

"You don't understand what is going on, do you? We had things running smoothly then Sam had to clean up a mess and some crack dealer had to go. One less scumbag on the street. Even the high and mighty FBI would have to be happy with that."

There was also the charge of corruption against the officer, Don remembered. He put the two together. "This crack dealing minority-group kid wasn't paying his kickbacks any more, right? So your partner cleaned up that 'mess' but got careless and there was a witness. Is that the way it went, Detective?"

"You don't have this in perspective Agent, protecting a perp like Nelson over a fellow officer."

He bristled at the 'fellow officer' comment. "I'll take Nelson over your crooked partner any day."

"Just because he let you go you shouldn't think so highly of Nelson. Remember he is a perp and according to your own statement he threatened you a number of times with your own gun."

"I think I have the perspective just right." True Nelson was no angel but compared to a crooked cop, or three in this case, he was far closer to those lofty heights than Sheldon and his partners would ever achieve.

"I doubt it, otherwise you would play ball."

He shook his head in frustration as the gun moved closer. He could now see the start of the rifling inside the barrel. "I have nothing to play ball with. You've shown your hand for nothing, Officer."

Sheldon and Mackenzie both winced at the heavy scorn with which the agent had laced his last word.

Sheldon shook it off and seemed satisfied for some reason, stepping back slightly and more importantly removing his finger from the trigger. "Not for nothing, Agent. You've let on that Nelson did talk. Now we know that if they can't find him they'll put you on the stand to corroborate his deposition. A mess that we are going to fix."

Once again he should have kept his mouth shut, putting two and two together and coming up with four was one thing, telling them that he figured it out and being correct was another. Now they thought he knew everything that Nelson did. He blamed it on being tired but the reason for his mistake wasn't important, the consequences were. He eyed the gun still aimed at him with more than a little trepidation. "So what now? You fire that weapon and half the hotel will come running."

"See if he's armed." Sheldon ordered his partner.

"Steve-" Mackenzie tried again.

"We don't have a choice." Sheldon snapped back before his partner could get another word in. "We'll take him somewhere nice and private to finish this off. Check him."

"I thought you read my statement, Nelson took my weapon." The agent said as Mackenzie approached, carefully staying out of his partner's line of fire.

Don was regretting not borrowing more than a cell phone when he left the FBI office. Suddenly reminded of the phone he tried to tuck the device under the edge of the pillow he was leaning against. This time his actions did not go unnoticed.

"What's this?" Mackenzie demanded rushing forward and roughly shoving the agent over. He reached quickly under the pillow. His instincts led him to think that the agent was reaching for a weapon.

Another regret, Don had purposefully not taken the pain meds on schedule and paid for it as he landed on his side, right arm automatically flung out of break his fall. It took some effort to suppress his response to the pain as he slowly sat back up. Sheldon's weapon tracked his every move. The detective glanced at the object recovered by his partner.

"Just a cell." Sheldon said sounding relieved.

"It's active." The other detective announced snapping the phone closed, the quickest way to disconnect the call on an unfamiliar cell.

"Who did you call?" Sheldon demanded angrily.

"FBI Control."

"When?"

Mackenzie answered this one, he'd reopened the phone and had been scrolling through menus checking for the time that the last number was dialled. He tipped the phone to one side showing his partner the screen. "Since just after we got here."

Right on cue sirens could be heard approaching the building. Don listened in relief. Desperation had been starting to set in as he wondered if his call really had been answered or if he had even hit the right speed dial.

"Then we better finish this now and get out of here." Sheldon said as he firmed his aim. At this range he was going for a headshot, no need to target centre mass. Cocked and with the safety already off the weapon was ready to fire.

"Don't be stupid." The agent started trying to gain more time. He indicated the phone still in Mackenzie's hand. "That line is recorded, they know who you are. Don't add murdering a federal agent to your list of crimes."

"Why not? It won't make any difference." Sheldon's finger moved back inside the trigger guard and onto the trigger.

Don's heart dropped somewhere deep into his stomach as he realised that the detective's words made it clear that whatever these crooked cops were into was far more extensive than anyone else knew. If they had nothing to lose by killing him then there was nothing left to keep him alive. Time slowed as he watched the finger on the trigger tighten. An unwelcome benefit of his adrenalin heightened thoughts was the knowledge that the closeness of the weapon and his position sitting in the middle of the bed meant that there was nothing he could physically do to save himself in the moment that remained. His mind sent the desperate command to his body to twist to one side anyway.

"No!" Mackenzie lunged forward moving in apparent slow motion, his outstretched hands almost touching Sheldon's arm just as the gun went off.

.


	8. Chapter 8

Numb3rs: Flight

**Numb3rs: Flight**

**Disclaimer** – I don't own them, I just borrowed them. Numb3rs and its characters are the property of those that created them. No copyright infringement intended. No financial reward gained. All real organisations are used in a fictional sense. Original characters and the storyline are mine however.

CHAPTER EIGHT

The bullet lodged harmlessly in the wall after flying a hairsbreadth away from the side of Don's head. As luck would have it he'd started moving in the right direction as Sheldon had automatically started to move to avoid Mackenzie's lunge. Time resumed normal speed as the two detectives started wrestling over the weapon. Don rolled from the opposite side of the bed and made it to his feet just as the door to the room opened. The head that poked its way into the room was not the one he wanted to see. There was no helmet or goggles, nor was there a firearm in evidence. It was Charlie.

"No, Charlie! Get out!"

A few years ago his brother's reaction would have been to hesitate and question what was happening. Now after some all too close exposure to his older brother's work he knew better. Charlie instantly leapt backwards, almost knocking over Alan who had been hot on his heels.

Don scrambled towards the door, determined to get out, to get his family to safety. If nothing else, to be between the detectives and his family in case Sheldon won out and tried to resume his play. Unfortunately he had to try and get around the struggling pair as they were between him and the door. He saw an opening and darted for it only to have to dodge aside as the detectives stumbled across in front of him. The rapid movement put too much stress on his sprained ankle and it gave out from under him sprawling him onto the floor. He barely managed to twist as he fell to protect his broken arm.

There was a single gunshot.

Time once again stopped while Don dragged in a deep breath assessing his body to see if the bullet had hit him. No new pain. He rolled over and made it up to his knees turning towards the detectives to see what had happened. The two men were frozen in a clutch facing each other, the gun somewhere between their bodies. Sheldon was staring at Mackenzie in shock before his legs gave out and he slid lifeless to the floor, blood rapidly staining the front of his shirt. The bullet had found its mark directly in the dead man's heart killing him almost instantly. The agent looked back up at the survivor.

Mackenzie was staring at the weapon now in his hand, at the thin wisp of smoke that still curled from the muzzle. He looked almost as shocked as Sheldon had. His head turned slowly and he regarded the kneeling agent.

Eying the gun that Mackenzie now had half aimed at him Don stayed perfectly still giving the detective time to think. Any sudden movement now and it would be all over.

"Agent, I …" The detective's voice trailed off as it seemed he didn't know what to say. He looked away, back at the gun in his hand and the body at his feet.

"Why?" Don managed. _Why had Mackenzie saved him? Why had he shot his own partner?_

Mackenzie thought it over. "You're a cop." He started speaking, his voice getting stronger as he went on. "Street punks, drug dealers and muggers I had no problem with, they are scum that the world is better off without. We made a bit of money on the side, what is wrong with that? You know they don't pay us enough for what we do, right?"

Not sure how he should answer that he remained silent. Mackenzie seemed to be somewhat distracted, talking as much to himself as to the agent. Taking a chance and with the support of the writing chair Don made it to his feet and tested his ankle. Not good, barely able to take any of his weight. Regardless he took a step, mostly a hop, making it to the wall. He didn't take another, the movement had taken him towards the door and the detective had reacted by lifting the weapon.

"No." The gun flicked back towards the chair. Mackenzie's attention was back in the here and now. He waited as the agent hopped back and seated himself. "Hear me out. I'm not going to jail, understand?"

Not sure what the other man meant Don perched on the edge of the chair. _Did the detective mean he was going to try to force his way out holding him hostage or that he was going to take his own life?_ The only thing he was sure of at the moment was that the weapon was pointed at him and clearly Mackenzie wanted to talk. He heard movement outside the door. "There are agents outside that door, Detective. Give it up."

"No, Agent. I said I'm not going to jail and I mean it." He crossed the room ensuring that he kept out of sight from the hall through the partially open door. He would know that he had a small period of grace whilst those outside assessed the situation before acting. He reached the door and shoved it closed, turning the lock.

"The only way out of this is in handcuffs or a body-bag."

"I'm going to end up in a body-bag either way and we both know it."

The detective was already implicated in the murder for which his other partner, Waters, was on trial. Both he and Sheldon had made enough admissions to Don to indicate that there were many more crimes that could be added to their tally. It seemed that they had been running a major criminal enterprise involving the control of 'street punks, drug dealers and muggers' along with probably more than just the one murder by the sounds of it. If convicted of such serious offences lethal injection was the only likely sentence, especially given that the murderers were police officers. Unless…

"It doesn't have to be that way. You may get a reduced sentence if you turn State's Evidence against Waters."

Mackenzie shook his head. "There won't be a sentence." He reached down to his belt with his spare hand and pulled off the gold shield that was clipped there. He scrutinised the metallic object as if he'd never seen it before. "I just want you to understand."

"Understand what?"

"I, we, are cops, damn it! It shouldn't have come to this. We were cleaning things up, getting rid of the unstable elements, curing the problem from the inside. We removed the worst of the worst."

"There has been more than one murder then."

"It wasn't murder, it was summary justice. They deserved everything they got."

Summary justice was a concept that any LEO understood. Instant and proportional punishment for crimes, something the courts could not be relied upon to deliver. But this went further. Some time ago Don would not have been able to deeply understand the reason behind vigilantism but now he did. That's probably how it had started before the pay-offs. Then they'd gotten careless, Waters had killed the dealer in front of a witness. A witness who'd escaped. Things must have gotten well out of hand, beyond the ability of those affected to deal with. Those that made their living on the street were not known to go to the police to solve their problems.

"But things went wrong. The money was too good, right?"

"It started out as compensation. Compensation for all the shit we had to put up with everyday. You know what I'm talking about."

Don knew only too well what the other man was talking about. But he noted the gold watch on Mackenzie's wrist. He looked over and saw another gold watch on Sheldon's wrist. Neither were flashy, both were the understated type that meant they cost real money. "I hope the 'compensation' was worth this."

Mackenzie looked down at his dead partner in sorrow. "It isn't."

There was a loud pounding from the door. They would have decided on a course of action by now and taken positions. "FBI! Agent Eppes, are you alright?" A male voice shouted. It appeared that they were going to negotiate rather than storm the room.

At a microscopic movement of the gun that he took to be permission Don called back. "I'm unharmed. One man is dead, the other is armed. Hold position."

Mackenzie held up his left hand, still holding his gold shield, one finger extended. "Don't say it Agent. I know how this works from here." He went over to the room phone and took the handset off the hook. Next he found the cell phone lying discarded on the floor and rammed his heel down, cracking the case and destroying it.

"You shouldn't have done that."

"There is no-one out there I want to speak to."

"They need to talk to you." The detective's actions served to raise Don's anxiety levels. Refusing communication was going to ramp up the urgency with which those outside treated this situation. Either Mackenzie didn't care or knew that he was going to end this very quickly.

"Too bad." He paced back to stand in front of the seated agent. "Look do you understand?"

"Understand what?" Don repeated.

"I'm a cop, you're a cop. I couldn't let him kill you. A cop-killer is the worst scum of all. That's what we've become. I can't handle that."

Now it became clear. From what he had learnt over the last few minutes he hardly would have expected that. Cops that went off the rails as badly as these three had usually didn't have the same sense of ethics anymore. There had been cases of cops killing cops in situations such as this. For some reason Mackenzie had been prepared to take out his own partner rather than allowing his partner to kill an innocent LEO. Whatever the reasoning behind Mackenzie's actions, whether it was from some lingering loyalty to other LEOs or an attack of conscience, Don wasn't going to look the gift horse in the mouth. He saw the detective read his thoughts from his face. The man stepped back and lowered the gun.

"I want you to tell my family why. Can you do that for me, Agent?"

Don nodded. Although how he was going to explain to a family that their beloved son was not only corrupt but some sort of cross between a vigilante and the criminals he had sworn to bring to justice, he didn't know. The only bright spot was that he had saved the agent's life when it would have been in his best interest to let him die. Too many admissions had been made now.

"You can go."

He wasn't going to argue with that order, immediately rising to his feet. He made a few hopping steps towards the door using the wall and furniture for assistance. He stopped as Mackenzie spoke.

"Here, I don't deserve this. Not any more."

Don caught the object tossed at him almost losing his balance in the process. Leaning against the wall he glanced down at his hand. It was the detective's gold shield.

"Don't do it Mackenzie." It was more than clear now what the man intended to do.

The gun came back up as the detective approached. "Get out Agent. Allow me a little dignity, you owe me that much."

He didn't want to let the man carry through with his intentions but the gun made it impossible for him to do anything other than try to negotiate. "Let them talk to you." The detective shook his head. "At least think this through."

"I have." Mackenzie indicated the dead man with the gun. "Don't let that have been a waste. Get out."

The threat was clear enough. Don moved, followed closely by the detective. They stopped just inside the door, Mackenzie unlocking and easing it open a few inches.

"Don't shoot, I'm releasing Agent Eppes." The detective announced clearly.

"Stand-by." The same male voice from earlier called out. "Everyone hold your fire."

Mackenzie stood back giving room for the agent to get past him. Don noted the way that Mackenzie shifted position so that the agent wouldn't be able to make any attempt to wrest the weapon away, even if he weren't half crippled like he was. Empty hands held out in plain sight Don hopped cautiously through the opening. Finally he was out in the hall, coming to a halt a few feet from the door which slammed shut behind him. There was the sound of the lock turning.

Don looked to both sides seeing agents wearing bullet resistant vests stationed at each end of the hallway. They'd obviously withdrawn to a safer position while they figured out their tactics. One beckoned towards him. Moving as quickly as he could he made his way to the other agent. "He's going to suicide." He reported urgently.

"We'll have to breach." At the team leader's words the team readied itself, one man pulling a flash-bang from his vest. Even though they weren't a SWAT team, it would take some more time for one to be assembled, they still had a few tools with them. If they moved quickly enough and used the stun grenade effectively they may just save the detective's life. "Weapons?"

"Handgun, semi-automatic police issue. At least one, probably two." The gun the detective was holding was Sheldon's, he would still have his own.

"Right." The agent spoke rapidly into his microphone, ensuring that the other half of the team at the far end of the corridor received a terse briefing.

The LA agent hopped to one side and partially around the corner at the end of the hall as the team moved up. Flash-bangs were excellent tools but best experienced from a distance if you weren't directly involved in the operation. Sudden hands supported him and he saw the relieved faces of his family standing either side of him. He leant on Charlie as he watched the team line up on each side of the door, the lead agent's fingers counting down from three.

On 'one' there was a single shot and the team exploded into action, crashing the door and entering the room a moment after the flash-bang detonated. Don knew the result before the team leader stepped out and shook his head. Mackenzie was dead by his own hand, they'd been too late.

The gold shield he was holding suddenly felt cold and heavy. He held it up after a last look at it. The team leader took it from his fingers.

Don and his family were ushered into the neighbouring room. The layout of Charlie and Alan's room was identical to his own, just mirrored. Charlie tried to steer him towards the bed but he found he didn't want that after getting a flashback of the gun muzzle that had been pointed at his face a few minutes earlier. He sank back into the armchair instead. The still unnamed lead agent headed back out to his scene after letting them know he would send the paramedics in to see to him after they attended the two men in Don's room first.

"Donny, did they hurt you?" Alan asked in concern, the first to break the silence. He had grabbed the writing chair and had pulled it over, placing a pillow on top of it.

The agent shook his head, lifting his left leg up onto the cushion. "Just twisted my ankle good and proper trying to get out when they were fighting." He turned to his brother. "What were you thinking walking in like that after a gunshot?"

There had been no heat in the demand just plenty of worry. Charlie favoured his older brother with a wan smile as he handed him a glass of water. "I didn't know what was happening. I thought maybe that criminal had come back for you."

"A couple of days of fieldwork familiarisation doesn't make you an agent, Chuck. Rushing in like that could have gotten you killed. The same goes for you, dad." He remembered catching a glimpse of Alan right behind Charlie.

"You can't blame us for trying to help, Don."

"No dad, and thanks guys." He stared at each of them. "But I couldn't bear it if you'd been hurt."

"Welcome to our world."

Don was surprised it had been said out loud. He knew how they felt, watching him go out on jobs and coming home sometimes bloodied and bandaged. But this would be one of the closest calls he'd had and they had been near enough to experience it. Just far enough away to have been left wondering what was happening as they waited helplessly but close enough to hear the shot they were expecting. Don knew all too well that imagination was often far worse than the reality, although in this case he wasn't too sure.

"I know dad."

.


	9. Chapter 9

Numb3rs: Flight

**Numb3rs: Flight**

**Disclaimer** – I don't own them, I just borrowed them. Numb3rs and its characters are the property of those that created them. No copyright infringement intended. No financial reward gained. All real organisations are used in a fictional sense. Original characters and the storyline are mine however.

CHAPTER NINE

Another few hours spent at the hospital and Don was sporting a brace around his ankle. He'd managed to tear some of the ligaments with his evasive manoeuvre in the hotel room. The brace meant he could put some weight onto the ankle but he still needed a crutch to move around. He wasn't going to be doing much walking for a while.

Both Charlie and Alan refused to leave his side at the hospital and he couldn't blame them for that. They'd lost their argument with the SAC when they'd demanded protection for Don. Don had been on SAC Taylor's side, he didn't need protection. Both crooked cops were dead and no longer a threat. The third was in custody and had been for some time, also not a threat and probably didn't even knowing that he existed or that any of this had even happened. As to Nelson, another argument put forward by his worried family, he was well and truly in the wind. The pick-up had been found abandoned a few miles out of town suggesting that they'd swapped to another vehicle or caught a bus from the nearby bus stop.

Now they were in another hotel, their flight home pushed back another day so that they could provide their statements about this latest adventure of his. The door between their adjoining rooms was open so that they could keep tabs on him. Though the lack of privacy chafed a bit Don wasn't going to complain. They'd come very close to losing him twice in little over twenty-four hours. At least he'd managed to convince them both to share the other room leaving him this one, thus settling the argument between them as to who would share with him. The sounds they made as they moved about their own room settling in were also comforting in a way and he would smile at the head that poked through the door every few minutes or so.

"How are you going, son?"

Don looked away from the late night, rather early morning replay of a ballgame playing silently on the television. If asked he wouldn't have been able to repeat the score or even who was playing, it was just on. This time it was his father standing a few steps into his room. "I'm fine, dad."

"Need anything?"

"Nah. I'm good." He answered sleepily. "Get some rest."

"We will. If you do."

"Good-night, dad."

"Good-night, Donny."

There was a suddenly flurry and Charlie appeared at the door. "Let us know if you need anything."

"I will. Go to bed."

"'Night, Don."

"'Night." He clicked off the TV via the remote before reaching over to the nightstand and switching off the lamp to deepen the room into only semi-darkness. For some reason hotel rooms were never dark enough. He pulled the covers up as Alan pulled the door half closed. A few moments later and the lights were out in their room.

He fully expected to spend some time tossing and turning, figuratively if not literally he was too sore for that, but the next thing he knew it was broad daylight and something was making a racket next to his head. He finally figured out it was the room phone and snatched the handset from the cradle hoping that the noise hadn't woken anyone else. No such luck, he'd barely lifted the handset before the adjoining door was pushed open and a sleepy Charlie started in.

Don held up a hand. "I got it, Charlie. Go back to sleep."

"Who is it?"

"Don't know yet." He waved the handset at his brother, hand over the microphone.

"Oh, sorry." Charlie, still half asleep, headed back to his room.

Not sure that the caller would still be on the line he put the handset to his ear. "Eppes."

"_Hello, Agent."_

"Nelson!" He was instantly fully awake, this was not a voice he was expecting to hear. Realising he'd spoken a little sharply he shot a glance back at the door but no curious head appeared. He lowered his voice. "How did you know where I was?"

"_I've seen the news."_

Don remembered that there had been news cameras outside their last hotel when they'd left to go to the hospital, him in an ambulance with Alan at his side and Charlie reluctantly following in an FBI sedan. They'd left the hospital travelling together in a bureau SUV and the waiting media had followed them to the new hotel. Albuquerque didn't normally have this much excitement in such a short time and any story involving law enforcement officers as closely as this one had was major news in any city. He guessed that a local would have recognised the hotel frontage from broadcast footage.

"What do you want?" Whilst he still didn't think Nelson was a threat or even in the area the call was still somewhat disconcerting.

"_Is it true, what they say?"_

Not having a clue what 'they' were saying as he'd not seen a news telecast he answered what he thought was the real question. "They're both dead. Detectives Sheldon and Mackenzie."

There was a long exhalation from the other end of the line, a sigh of relief. _"Now you understand why I couldn't let you take me in after the crash."_

"Yeah." Actually, given what he now knew he was surprised they hadn't had to drag Nelson kicking and screaming onto the plane in the first place. It must have been options, or the lack thereof. No option was open to him at that point and the locally dubbed 'gentleman thief' had cooperated. After the crash things had been far more in his favour.

"_They're not saying much about what happened. Was it bad?"_

"You could say that." Not willing to go into detail he left it at that. "Was that all of them or are there more crooked cops in this?"

"_That's it."_

"You could have told me who they were." He made no attempt to hide the tone of accusation from his voice. For a moment he thought the line had gone dead, there was only silence.

"_I didn't think they would come after you."_ Nelson said finally. There was a pause before he added, _"Not like that. Me yes, but not you."_

Don grunted. The warning Nelson had given had indicated that he expected the crooked cops to have at least some contact with him. The fugitive witness was partially responsible for what had happened.

"_I'm sorry."_ Another long silence.

"What do you want?" The agent's tone was still a little unfriendly. He noticed a sudden movement in his peripheral vision and saw Charlie suddenly stop halfway across the room, cup of coffee in hand. At the panicked expression Don locked the phone into the crook of his neck as he waved his hand in an attempt to calm his younger brother. It worked, sort of. Charlie came over and put the coffee on the stand beside the bed before facing him.

"Nelson?" Charlie mouthed silently.

The agent nodded and had to put a restraining hand on his brother's arm to prevent him making for his room and another phone. He pulled him down to sit beside him. Charlie leaned over, his ear almost on the back of the handset in an effort to listen in on Nelson's end of the conversation.

"_I'm willing to come in."_

Surprised, the silence was on Don's end of the phone for a moment or two. "There's nothing stopping you."

"_I'm 'armed and dangerous', you think I can just walk into a police station and hand myself in?"_

"Of course you can, they won't shoot if you go in unarmed."

"_I don't think so. I'll come to you."_

"Here? No!" Involuntarily he glanced at the door. He really had no idea where Nelson was, but he no longer believed he was a safe distance away. For all he knew the fugitive could be standing outside in the hall talking on a cell phone. If he'd been put through to the room by hotel reception he probably also knew the room number.

"_Steady, Agent."_

Don barely heard Nelson's reassurance, Charlie had leapt up off the bed and fled back to his room. He heard his brother's rapid raised voice telling their father what was happening along with the announcement that he was calling the FBI. Once again Don had to cram the phone against his shoulder as he held up his left hand in a 'stop' signal to halt his father's rush into the room. Alan got the picture but hovered just inside the door in concern.

"_Agent?"_

"I'm here."

"_I meant I'll surrender to you, but only you. I won't go near your family."_ Clearly he fully understood how the agent would react to that.

Taking a deep breath he calmed himself. "Alright. Where?"

"_I want something first."_

"What?"

"_My sons and Jack, I don't want any trouble for them."_

"That's up to the DA." This was something he couldn't negotiate on.

Nelson's youngest son was an accessory, perhaps a little unwillingly but had made no real effort to prevent what had happened. The oldest was up for assault, if not torture, for deliberately twisting Don's broken arm. Jack was facing assault with a deadly weapon. All were up for the deprivation of liberty of a federal agent. Serious charges and not the kind to be dropped easily, especially not when they involved a LEO as the victim. Said victim didn't really have much of a say in the matter, there was more than just one man involved. A clear message needed to be sent to those prepared to take such action against a LEO, regardless of the circumstances.

"_That's the deal."_

"No deal. All I can do is tell it like it was. Tell them what you prevented and what you did to help me. They will weigh it up and make the decision."

Everything considered Paul would probably get out of it the best; Don suspected he didn't have much of a criminal record, if at all. Brad on the other hand was a little too keen to be involved, enjoying his moment of control. The oldest son was probably quite well known to police, he had that feel about him. As to Jack, he really didn't know, most likely one of Nelson's partners in crime so likely to have an extensive record.

"_You don't have to press charges against them. I'll wear it all."_

"It's not my choice, Nelson."

"_You would blow the deal, have me walk?"_

"There is no deal. As to you walking? That's up to you, to all of you. Being a fugitive is not what it's cracked up to be."

"_Like you'd know."_

"I used to hunt fugitives." Don let that sink in for a moment. From the tone in Nelson's voice it was obvious that he was less than enamoured with the lifestyle. He spelled it out. "You've were on the run before they arrested you. Now you've been on the run for the last day with a full blown man-hunt on for you. You tell me."

"_Alright. But just me. I'll come in and you tell them like it was."_

"I'll tell them how it was." Don repeated in agreement. "What about Jack and your boys?"

"_They've already gone away and are safe. If the DA cuts a deal I'll tell them to come in."_

"That's between you and the DA. I'm not making any promises I can't keep."

"_You play it straight, Agent Eppes. I appreciate that."_ He hesitated a moment longer. _"The Coronado Centre."_

The mall Nelson had chosen was right across the road, on the opposite corner from the Sheraton Albuquerque Uptown Hotel. "That's too public. What about-"

"_That's why I want to do it there. No-one will do anything stupid. I want to hand myself in, I don't want to get shot."_

"You won't get shot if you come in unarmed." Don insisted.

"_I trust you, but I don't trust the other cops. They've been fair to me in the past, but now after all this? I'm not so sure."_

"Alright." Not ideal, but it seemed that it was this or nothing. While the trial in LA wasn't his case and Nelson's surrender was of no benefit to him directly he would have to take it. "When and where exactly?"

"_Whenever you get here. Just wander around and I'll find you."_

"I'm not very mobile at the moment." If Nelson had watched the news he would know that.

"_They gave you crutches, you'll manage. I won't make you walk too far. Just so I can see you're alone."_

"I can't bring you in by myself. I need transport if nothing else."

"_They can wait outside. Surround this place if you want, but only you inside."_

Don reassessed his earlier thoughts. Nelson was probably still armed and it sounded like he was in the mall already. He would have no real worries about being able to escape, even if the building was surrounded. Checking the clock on the wall he realised that the mall would have been open for an hour or so now. As one of the largest malls in Albuquerque it was always popular and would be fairly crowded. A sweep would be likely miss Nelson due the numbers of people and available hiding places. If he wasn't missed a confrontation there in those conditions could be disastrous. On the other hand, Nelson had lost the reason for his desperate actions after the crash with the crooked cops dead and no longer able to harm him. It was possible that he wouldn't push a confrontation to the extent that others could be harmed. The agent felt that he couldn't take the risk.

"Okay. I'll come alone." He had to again frantically wave at his father to stop the patriarch's protestation at that. His emphatic hand signals made it clear that this was official FBI business. "I'll have back-up but they'll wait outside, unless something goes wrong."

"_I understand."_ The line clicked and went dead.

"Donny, what are you doing?" Alan demanded angrily, as close to apoplexy that his son had ever seen him.

"It's alright, dad."

"No it's not. You've done enough." He wasn't going to let Don attempt to sooth him. "You don't have to bring him in, you're hurt and he's already held a gun on you. Let someone else do it."

"He won't come in for anyone else."

"Then let him go. They'll catch him eventually."

"And in the meantime they let the other crooked cop out of jail when the trial falls over. You want that?" It was a low blow but made the point. Due to the circumstances the judge had allowed another stay in proceedings but that wouldn't hold for too much longer.

"I-" Alan snapped his mouth shut favouring his son instead with an angry glare. He spun and stormed out of the room.

Not very proud of himself Don watched him go. There were times when his family just didn't understand his job or what he had to do.

After few long minutes during which they'd each gotten dressed there was pounding at the door. The three Eppes, now gathered in Don's room, looked with various degrees of uncertainty and alarm at each other, unsure who was on the other side of the door. They were reassured an instant later by the loud announcement of 'FBI'. Charlie leapt up and after a cautious peek through the peephole flung the door open allowing the two agents to enter. They barely managed to get a word in edgewise between Alan's demands for protection to advise that more agents were on the way, along with the SAC himself. One agent managed to extricate himself to ensure that the two rooms were secure leaving the other to deal with a furious Alan, trying to assure the older man that they would be looked after.

The promised agents arrived along with the SAC a short time later. The group of four agents immediately rechecked the security of the rooms and placed themselves strategically. Don recognised the pattern of their actions and knew that they were in for another move soon, either to another hotel room or a safehouse. The other two agents had gone outside, one would be in the hall and the other would be taking up a position at the elevators.

"No, Agent Eppes. I won't allow it." The SAC declared after hearing Nelson's offer and Don's agreement from the man himself.

"But sir, I-"

"I don't know what you do in LA but I'm not having any cowboy antics on my watch."

"This is the best way."

"The best way to get yourself shot."

"No sir. I don't think so. If he wanted to shoot me he could have walked right in that door and done that. He knows where I am, where my family are. He could have taken us out anytime he wanted to."

"Your father wanted protection." The SAC reminded him unnecessarily.

"I know. But I, we, don't need it."

"You're getting it." The SAC stated flatly. The agents he'd brought with him were a specialist VIP protection team with just one assignment, to keep the Eppes family safe. "You go into that mall how do you know he won't kill you?"

"He has no reason to. He could have left me in the plane wreck to die or he could have put a bullet through my head after we got past that deputy at Villa de Cubero and dumped my body in the desert. But he didn't. He has less reason to now." Don argued back. He was glad that his family were in the other room packing up ready to move again, just as he'd suspected. He could never have been this blunt with them listening in.

He repeated the argument that had been so successful with his father, that Detective Waters might walk if Nelson was not recaptured quickly, adding: "We know where he is. If you send a team in and he resists you won't be able to take him without civilian losses."

The SAC stood and went to the hotel room window which happened to overlook the mall across the opposite side of the intersection. He understood good and bad tactical environments just like any agent. Shopping malls were a nightmare, second only to schools.

.


	10. Chapter 10

Numb3rs: Flight

**Numb3rs: Flight**

**Disclaimer** – I don't own them, I just borrowed them. Numb3rs and its characters are the property of those that created them. No copyright infringement intended. No financial reward gained. All real organisations are used in a fictional sense. Original characters and the storyline are mine however.

CHAPTER TEN

SAC Taylor finished his contemplation, turning away from the window. "I'll organise a weapon for you."

The agent had been thinking about that but there was really no choice. "No."

"Nelson wants you to come unarmed?"

"No. But I'm hardly in any condition to carry a weapon."

They may have been able to find him either a left-handed holster or an ankle holster fairly quickly but it just wasn't safe in his condition to carry a gun. Every LEO knew that no matter what situation you attended there was always at least one firearm in the mix, your own. You needed to be able to protect the weapon before it could protect you. Don's sorry state, broken arm, twisted knee, and a busted ankle that required his good arm to be taken up managing a crutch meant that he could do little to prevent anyone from taking a firearm away from him.

He would go without a weapon, it was actually safer. If by some chance Nelson had disposed of his gun and was actually unarmed Don didn't want to provide him with another one. If he was still armed, the more likely scenario, then he already had the drop on the agent and another gun just wasn't going to help, it might actually spark something off.

"You're hardly in a condition to do this at all."

"Not going to argue with you there."

The SAC shook his head, but at this point they both knew they were going ahead with it. He turned to one of the agents. "Fellner, give me your phone and cuffs."

The items were handed over to Don after the SAC first held up the cuffs to make his point. "The only way he walks out of that mall is in handcuffs, understand? With or without you."

Clear enough. They would act to take Nelson down if he tried to leave under his own steam, blowing off the meet or if he tried to leave taking Don or someone else with him as a hostage. Don still felt that the fugitive could slip out unnoticed if he caused a panic which would be easy enough to do, a few shots into the air and pandemonium would result.

Over the next quarter an hour there was a flurry of phone calls from the SAC as he ordered teams to the mall and liaised with Albuquerque PD to do the same. Time was of the essence, no one was sure how long Nelson would give it before deciding that they weren't going through with it and move on.

The head of the Albuquerque FBI office spent more time contemplating the view of the mall as he watched units move into place, holding position in the parking lot.

"Let's do this." Don announced as he finished buttoning his shirt with his left hand. An agent had just arrived a few minutes before with a bullet resistant vest for him. With a little assistance he'd managed to get it on and concealed under his shirt. He wasn't wearing a jacket, wanting to make it easy for Nelson to see he was unarmed. The handcuff pouch on the back of his belt was practically invisible against his black jeans and dark shirt. The badge clipped to the front of his belt all the more bright in contrast. He went to the adjoining door and opened it.

"You're doing it aren't you?" Charlie said at sight of him, the bulk of the vest visible to his semi-trained eye.

"Donny, you can't!" Alan added, holding onto the vain hope that his son would see sense.

"I have to. He knows me and trusts me."

"What about him, do you trust him?" Alan demanded.

"I'll be safe." He insisted. "Look, dad, half the bureau along with the Albuquerque police department have the mall surrounded."

Realising that making his son see sense was not going to happen any time soon Alan turned to the senior agent. "You can't let him do this. He's injured. Order him not to do it."

"No, Mr Eppes. I've assessed the situation and agree with your son's read."

"Dad, he'll surrender only to me. This," he indicated his broken arm and other injuries with a lift of the arm in question. "This actually makes me safer. I'm not a threat to him."

"He sticks a gun in your face, what then?"

"Then I'd make a lousy hostage." And he would, his being barely mobile would make it almost impossible for Nelson to manage him on foot and escape if he chose that path. "I have to go. I'll call you as soon as it's done, okay?"

The look on both Alan's and Charlie's faces made it clear that it was far from okay.

"Be careful, son." He was not going to let his boy leave the room seeing him angry. At the end of the day he would support Donny, no matter what his choice was.

A flash of a smile. "I will."

Now standing out the front of one of the side entrances to the mall as the SUV he'd just climbed out of backed away Don didn't feel so confident. A lot could go wrong but he had faith that his read of Nelson, backed up by the opinion of the locals was right. Nelson would keep his word if the conditions were met.

"_Agent Eppes?"_ SAC Taylor's voice came over the earpiece, concerned at his hesitation.

"I'm good. Going in." He responded out loud. A passer-by didn't even glance in his direction. In these days of cell phone Bluetooth devices someone talking to themselves was nothing to take note of.

After making his way in through the automatic doors he slowly headed for the main arcade, navigating around the usual obstructions of trash-cans, seats and garden beds put there to slow shoppers and encourage them to actually look at the shops. He didn't have to do anything to be visible, he looked the very picture of someone who'd just been in a serious accident of some kind, if the crutch, brace and cast weren't enough the large multicoloured bruise on his forehead topped everything off. He was given a wide berth as he concentrated on ensuring that the crutch didn't skid out from under him on the glossy tiles.

Reaching the main arcade he turned arbitrarily and went towards the main entrance some distance away. He moved into the sensor beam but stopped as the doors slid open. The backup waiting for him saw him and an agent spoke urgently into his own microphone.

"_Agent Eppes, welfare check."_ SAC Taylor demanded. They were on a separate frequency.

"All good. No sign of him yet. I'm going back in."

"_Roger that."_

He was close to the centre of the mall again when he felt the presence close behind him. Tense, he stopped before starting to turn. This didn't feel like a shopper cutting it close.

"Keep moving." Nelson ordered. "Down there, those seats. Stop there."

The presence moved on. Don glanced around and saw Nelson, moving quickly despite his own limp, as he passed behind a woman carrying a large number of bags and continue across to the side of the arcade. He was giving himself some distance as he waited to see the response to his contact with the agent.

"Nelson's here." Don reported. The permanently live microphone pinned under his collar wouldn't have picked up Nelson's voice from behind him with all the ambient noise from the mall.

"_Confirm contact."_

"Confirmed. He's backed off."

"_Is he armed?"_

"Unable to tell. Stand-by." He hobbled the remaining twenty yards and stopped at the indicated seats. With barely a moment's hesitation he sat down, resting the crutch beside him. Now he could add a sore armpit to his list of hurts, so much for the promise of not making him walk too far. He'd about had enough exercise for the morning. He didn't have to wait long.

Nelson came around the planter at the far end of the seat and after a last glance around sat down next to the agent. He stared at him for a moment. "I didn't think you were that badly hurt. I didn't see you come in otherwise I'd have approached you earlier." Nelson said by way of apology. A short silence followed as the agent waited. "You got a gun?"

"I'm unarmed." Don answered briefly lifting his right ankle, his only possible place of concealment. His jeans showed no tell-tale bulge of an ankle holster. "You?"

The other man nodded, his hand moving protectively over the bulge on his right hip under the light jacket he was wearing. He then pointed at Don's ear. "You're wired. They know I'm here."

"Yes." The transparent line from the earpiece to the clip on the back of his collar was easy to see at this range.

"Your family, they okay?"

Don blinked, not expecting the question. "They're not happy, but they're okay. They were in the next room last night."

"I really didn't expect they would try anything with you, Agent." Nelson explained. "What did they do?"

"One tried to kill me when I wouldn't give you up."

"Why didn't you?"

"I wasn't going to help them kill someone else." He answered a little shocked that Nelson thought he would. "Besides, I didn't know where you were anyway. I hardly expected you to still be in town."

The fugitive favoured him with a brief, rueful, grin. "After we dropped you off at the hospital, we split up. I took Brad's car and another longer route out of town, we were going to meet up later. They got out before the roadblocks, I didn't."

"So your friend and family are away clean." Don fished. It was possible they got away, the pick-up being found outside of town was a likely indicator. But it was just as possible they were still in town and Nelson was throwing out another red herring.

"Yes. And I'm glad to hear your family are alright." He cocked his head to one side regarding the agent thoughtfully. "I owe you another apology. You don't look like the type to ask someone for a favour, especially not of one who has a gun on you. But you asked to call your family and I didn't let you. I should have. It would have saved them a few hours worry. I'm sorry about that."

Don nodded shortly then got back on track. "Speaking of guns…" He left it hanging.

"You kept your end of the bargain." The other man stood then pointed towards a fire exit sign. Below it was an alleyway that would lead to the exit door. "Head over there."

The agent didn't move. "Why?"

Nelson bent over to keep his words quiet and to prevent being overheard. "I don't think it would be wise to pull out your gun here to give it back, do you? Some of these fine people might get the wrong idea."

"_Agent, say the word and we'll come in."_ The SAC's concerned voice said in his ear. The word he was referring to was the distress word they'd agreed upon.

Eying the fugitive who'd stepped back waiting he came to a decision. "Alright, Nelson. I'll follow you." He stood, grabbed the crutch and followed the other man.

Nelson stopped a few yards down the alley. He waited until the agent had reached him before reaching into his coat and pulling out the Glock and the holster complete. He held it out on the palm of his hand. "Do you want me to unload it?"

"Unloaded would be best." It meant that the weapon would come out of the holster and be in play but if Nelson unloaded it he would be unable use it if he were to change his mind on the way out of the mall.

"I thought that would be your answer." Nelson slowly drew the Glock from the holster and dropped the leather to the floor. Ensuring that the gun was pointed safely away from the agent he pressed the magazine release before working the action. Catching the ejected round before it could hit the floor he placed it back into the magazine. Leaving the slide racked back on the slide stop he retrieved the holster and slid the weapon into it. He handed over the magazine and watched as the agent slid it out of easy reach into his jeans pocket.

"You don't seem to have a lot of hands free." Nelson hefted the unloaded weapon and holster. "Do you want me to-?"

He had a point, it was normally a two handed operation to slide the holster over a belt. But Don wasn't completely helpless, it could be done with one. Shaking his head in the negative he held out his left hand and taking the offered holster managed to get it hooked over his belt on his left side. It looked a little odd with the gun around backwards, but would do. Nelson waited patiently. Next, being careful not to dislodge the crutch he reached around to his back and pulled out the handcuffs. "These go on."

"Fair enough." Nelson took the cuffs and slipped them around his own wrists. Finished he held them up for the agent's inspection. Receiving the expected approval, they were fitted to regulation standard, he twisted the locks.

Don eyed the fire exit door. It would be the quickest way out of the mall but it was alarmed. No go. They would have to go the long way back through the public area. "I'll follow you. Head left then left again at the next arcade."

The other man started moving, keeping his pace slow to allow Don to keep up.

"SAC Taylor, we're coming out to you." Don announced.

"_Status?"_

"Pacific." He gave the codeword for 'all clear'. "Repeat, Pacific. Nelson is cuffed and proceeding me."

"_Received."_

Their exit went smoothly, Nelson walking out steadily holding his cuffed hands out in clear view with Don following a couple of yards behind. Once they were clear of the mall entrance a pair of agents moved in and took hold of the prisoner, moving him away and out of sight behind a SUV to be searched. By the time the SAC had approached Don, Nelson was being Mirandized.

"I think you have a call to make."

Don waited until he climbed into the SAC's SUV before pulling the borrowed phone from his pocket. The call was answered on the first ring. "It's done. Nelson is in custody." He reported.

Charlie repeated his words in the background. _"We've been moved. How long before they'll bring you to us?"_

"Right now, Chuck." He snapped the phone closed. He turned to the senior agent. "If you send someone around with a notebook computer we'll get the statements done now."

Taylor started the engine. "Agent Fletcher is already on her way. We'll keep you in the safehouse tonight with full security. I'm not having another incident involving you or your family." He looked over at the other agent and smiled. "They warned me you attracted trouble."

He'd heard that himself. "Yeah, but not normally this much. Or this close to home."

"Well there won't be any more. Consider yourselves in protective custody. You want to go somewhere that's fine but you'll have a full detail." He was not going to take any more chances.

Opening his mouth to argue that it was a waste of manpower he changed his mind and shut it again. Jack and Nelson's boys were still on the loose, he'd already misjudged the situation several times now and erring on the side of caution was probably the wisest thing to do. "Thanks."

"You're also going home on an FBI jet."

This time he was going to protest.

"No arguing." The SAC interrupted before his passenger could get a word out. "Orders from on high. You won't believe the publicity this has generated. We are getting you home safely. Right to your door."

-10111-10010-1-10000- -10101-10000-

SAC Taylor was true to his word. They arrived at the Craftsman house late the next afternoon with two agents from Albuquerque along for the ride. Door to door service also apparently meant a sweep of the house. Alan was only too pleased for them to wait outside with Don's team while the two agents attended to their task. His son had tried to convince him it was unnecessary, a little embarrassed by the attention the three black sedans were raising in the neighbourhood, but the older man was only satisfied after the house had been cleared.

It was a long night, catching Don's team up on the saga. The television was kept switched off. They'd turned it on briefly only to have multiple images of themselves in New Mexico and even of them stepping off the jet at LA splashed across the screen. There was nothing after the airport, the local agents had been able to convince the media that following the Eppes family home to their door was not a good idea.

A few days later Don was sitting in the back of an LA courtroom listening to Nelson's evidence in Detective Waters' trial. He didn't attend any other sittings, IAD kept him updated on developments and a month later Waters was convicted of the original murder charge and arraigned on further charges.

By this time Don was back at work on light duties and receiving regular updates via internal e-mail from Albuquerque on Nelson's own trial. The man kept his promise and pled guilty the whole way through the process obviating the need for the agent to return to New Mexico to give evidence. Nelson's youngest son Paul had handed himself in a week previously and according to SAC Taylor was likely to get a light sentence.

Jack and Brad remain on the run and are still wanted.

END

_A/N: I hope no-one was disappointed but I couldn't take it further. Besides, Nelson is really a good guy who got out of his depth so I felt it more in character that he would give up without a fight._

_Thanks to those that reviewed and I trust everyone enjoyed the tale._


End file.
